SWKOTOR: Destiny's Pawn Book 4: Kashyyyk
by Allronix
Summary: On the forested world of Kashyyyk, corruption and slavery thrive like weeds. The pain of the enslaved presents its greatest challenge to Kairi and Juhani. For an empath and a former slave, the Dark Side can look a lot like justice.
1. Kashyyyk Vision

PART 5: WOOD 

**Kashyyyk**

****

Kashyyyk Vision 

_The most telling part about the Star Maps was the lightless areas they were located...the darkened temple ruins on Dantooine, the depths of a sand cave on Tattooine...and now the depths of what was appropriately deemed "The Shadowlands." _

_The ivory robes had been destroyed. The new robes Revan wore to battle were such a deep red as to almost be black. The blood-red half mask concealed Revan's face, save dark eyes heavy with pain._

_"You tire, Revan?" Malak asked. He, too, had changed. His skin was going ashen, and while he eschewed Revan's voluminous robes, his combat suit was now a pale gray with a black cloak to cover it._

_Pushing aside a kshyy vine, Revan sighed. "There is just...there is so much pain here, Malak."_

_"I don't share your curse," Malak admitted. "Yet even I am not unaffected by the dealings here."_

_Revans hands were balled into fists. "Damn slavers. Damn the lot of them...damn them with the Mandalorians." Revan's pace quickened impatiently they came upon the clearing and the broken citadel. "And damn them we will. After this, we take the fleet to Malachor's system. That is where Mandalore has fled - it's there we can crush him."_

_"An end to the war," Malak said, shaking his head. "But what shall we do after it, Revan?"_

_A small creature skittered past Revan's boot, and was quickly kicked to the side. Revan winced when looking at it. The creature's neck had snapped. Revan paused for a moment then kicked the small corpse into a bush before continuing forward. _

_"The end of the war does not mean the end of the struggle, Malak.  There will always be someone waiting to attack when we are weak, someone plotting in the wings to take what we have earned.  We must make ourselves invincible. We must always continue the fight, despite the losses...despite the pain."_

_"And that's why we're searching for the Star Forge?"_

_Revan nodded. "We control its power, and there will be no further pain. No one will dare to harm us. No one will dare to attempt controlling us. And we've lost so much, Malak. We've little to lose anymore."_

_Malak walked ahead as Revan strode into the citadel. He caressed the long spires of the closed Star Map as Revan set to work on an ancient terminal. "A gift, then...for the Republic."_

_Revan dismissed that thought with a shake of the head. "No, old friend. We know the Jedi Council too well for that. They'll poison the Senate against it. And the Senators themselves will spend the time bickering among themselves to put it to use effectively, or listen to their fears and demand we relinquish it. No, it's better if only we are damned, Malak. We will take control of it ourselves - and force the Republic to accept it. There can be no other way."_

_"Perhaps you are correct, Revan," Malak said as the black metal unfolded and the flowering pattern of the galactic map appeared. "And perhaps when we are finished, the Senate and the Jedi Council will no longer be relevant."_

_Revan turned around. Malak jumped back, frightened by what he saw in his old friend's eyes. Anger, pain, insult...but the idea was tempting to Revan. It was that understanding that made him even more terrified._

****

In a section of the Shadowlands not far from the Star Map, an elderly man's eyes flew open. It took him a few moments to get his bearings. Damn these visions - it had been years since the Force bothered him in this fashion. The content was not pleasing, either.

"What do you want with me again? Told you I'm too damn old for this," he grumbled as he sat up from the wooden bench he used for a bed and cast off the rough-spun covers. It was the prerogative of an old man to argue with the Force, even if it won most of the arguments and gloated it its own fashion.

Out of habit, he grabbed the belt he kept on a table by his bed, buckling it on and giving a brief inspection of his weapon. He slid the control and the green blade appeared before him. Turning it back off, he gave a nod of satisfaction and put the lightsaber back on his belt. 

Walking outside, he looked up. Kilometers above him, he could see the only patch of clear sky near his home. Through that patch, he saw a small freighter pass overhead. Funny, it didn't look like a Czerka slave ship, or any of their normal supply vessels. After a moment, his other senses gave him a reading of that ship and what...who...was aboard. 

"Damn," he grumbled. "Why would anyone make a return trip to this place?"

He slipped his eyes closed, and tried to make out the shape and patterns in his mind. The pieces didn't seem to fit together, the arrangement was all wrong. With a frustrated sniff, the old man turned around and went back into his cabin, checking his supplies. He would have visitors...and maybe his answers...soon enough. 

He decided to head to a nearby grove to gather more firewood. His foot struck something that rolled away and made a distinctly metallic clang as it was struck. Picking it up, he realized it was a droid head. 

He also triggered the playback of its last moments, a recording that ended in blaster fire and shouting. Well, he'd take this with him. Maybe his soon-to-arrive guests would know what to do with it. Either way, it would make life very uncomfortable for whoever this "Eli" guy was...


	2. Chained

Chapter 1 Chained 

You look like hell, Republic."

"Better than your ugly mug, Mandalorian," Carth grumbled as he swung into the pilot's seat. "And good morning to you, too." Blearily, Carth studied the controls. "Okay. How far are we from Kashyyyk?"

Canderous shrugged. "A parsec, maybe two. He glanced down and saw the small tin of neuro pills next to the giant mug of caffa Carth had brought to the front with him. He picked it up and opened it, then snapped it shut again. "You've been popping them like an addict, Carth."

Carth reached up and swiped them from Canderous's hand. "Unless you want me to fly this thing half-blind from a headache, you just mind your business." He took two from the tin, swallowed them down and followed it up with a gulp of caffa. He sighed in relief as the caffa started to remove the fog from his brain. The neuros would kick in after a few minutes. At least now, he was functional. Shifting in his chair, he listened for a moment. "You might want to send T3 down to the engine room. The port stabilizers are off a bit. Nothing critical, mind you, just needs a check."

"You must still be drunk," he taunted.

Carth threw it right back. "Just check those stabilizers, bantha-wit." 

Canderous grumbled something about Republic men who hadn't had their rumps kicked enough during the war and checked the stabilizer readouts. Sure enough, they were off – a few centimeters at most and within the normal range, just not optimum.

"How did you do that? The computers barely registered it."

Not much different than you being able to watch someone fight and discern the fighting style." Carth busied himself with checks of the other readouts. "I've probably clocked a good half of my adult life at the controls of some craft or another." 

Canderous dropped the subject, throwing a warning over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "I'd not suggest leaving this cockpit until we get to Kashyyyk. It would appear that the Jedi princess is to hold court in the common area."

Carth rolled his eyes. "Lovely. Thanks for the heads-up, Canderous. I'd suggest going to quarters and playing dead."

"Already planning to," Canderous said, opening the cockpit door and stepping through.

He was flying solo. Routine, somewhat dull. The neuros were clearing up the headache, and there was barely a swallow left of the caffa when he heard three knocks on the cockpit door. Carth knew the signal well enough. Strange that habit of hers - Kairi was so unfailingly polite that she always knocked on the cockpit door before coming in. Bastila and Mission would just open the door, though Carth was teaching the kid to at least announce her presence at the door before sneaking up behind him.

"C'mon in, Kairi."

The door opened and Kairi walked in, holding two ration packs and two cups of caffa. She looked down at the mug still next to Carth's chair. "Oh, you brought your own."

"Ah, I drained it." He swiveled behind him and took one of the mugs from Kairi's hand. As he was reaching for it, his elbow hit the near-empty mug and knocked it off the console. Kairi stared at it, and the cup (with contents) halted in mid spill, reversing back onto the console.

"Nice trick," he said.

She shrugged. Putting the full mugs and one of the bars on the console, she sat in the co-pilot's seat and unwrapped her own breakfast. 

"So what brings a pretty lady like you to a place like this, " he teased.

Kairi nibbled on the bar and talked between bites. "Juhani is still sleeping, and I wasn't going to interrupt Bastila's meditations. I also came to honor our agreement."

"Agreement?" By now, he and Kairi had so many unspoken agreements that Carth wasn't certain which one she was referencing.

"Yes," she said. "Tattooine. I promised you that I would 'keep you in the loop.'" 

"Ah, yes. That. Didn't.... well, I didn't expect you to."

She looked at him strangely. "Why wouldn't I?" She thought a bit more, and seemed to understand. "Yes, as you said on Taris. Well, since I can't earn your trust, I'll attempt not to earn your suspicion. Fair enough?" She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "There was another vision last night." 

"Vision? You and Bastila seeing things again?"

She nodded. "I know she'll want to discuss it right away, but I could use a few minutes beforehand. The visions aren't...comfortable."

_Having a couple Sith Lords prowling around in your sleep? No, I don't figure that would be._ "Can't blame you," he said aloud.

Kairi described the dream without much detail. Revan and Malak were looking for the Star Map. They mentioned the upcoming battle in the Malachor system, putting the date a little under five years earlier. Carth asked few questions and concentrated on being a good listener.

She sighed when she finished. "I wish I didn't have to trust these. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if Fate left me alone. And I wonder about my life before. My file says I was not married and that my parents are gone...but did I have friends?" Carth noticed her olive skin color a bit and her eyes shyly look away. "Perhaps a lover?"

In that instant, Carth could feel the sting. What would it have been like to not remember? It was tempting to envy her. She did not have memories like his, but instead there was a great void. No, it was not enviable. The blank space probably was a different kind of pain than being chained to the past, but it was pain nonetheless. 

He reached out for her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him with those beautiful dark eyes, and Carth felt his breath quicken as he cupped her chin in his hand. Nothing but the console was between them, their faces so close...

In that moment, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do a lot more than kiss her. He started to lean over that console towards her, and -

"Ahem. Kairi."

Of all the damned times to come barging in! Carth tried to recover what was left of his dignity by going back to the controls and glancing over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Bastila! You know that you can knock."

She arched one perfectly-formed eyebrow. "From what it looks like, I wasn't interrupting anything important. Kairi, please, I'd like to ask you about the vision we shared last night. I've already summoned Mission and Zaalbar into the common room. I should think Zaalbar would have insight into where to attempt looking for the Star Map, as Kashyyyk is his native world."

Kairi got up and nodded to Carth, then turned around and headed out the cockpit door, closing it behind her.

"By now, you must have sensed his intentions towards you, Kairi," Bastila said in a low, firm voice. "Mind your feelings and the Code."

Kairi sighed. "'Yes, I did read...certain emotions from him. But I also know he will not act on them. You've seen the ring on his finger. I can't get anything more out of him than knowing he misses her very much." She put her hands behind her back.

Bastila scowled. "Then he hasn't told you, nor have you read his service record."

"Neither one," Kairi said. "And I don't try to read deeper than the surface when it comes to his emotions, either. Carth is a good man. The more I have come to know him, the more I respect his right to privacy."

Bastila shook her head and led Kairi into the converted stateroom/sickbay as not to be heard. "I would have thought he would have told you by now, but Carth is not married."

Kairi looked confused, but allowed Bastila to explain. "Carth is widowed. Saul Karath attacked Telos with a battle fleet as a test of his new loyalties. Among the dead were Carth's wife and son. That was four years ago." Bastila took Kairi's arm. "What he wishes would not be healthy - for either of you." 

Bastila saw Kairi step back from her to slump against a wall. "Oh, Carth. I...I can't fathom how it must have felt for him." Kairi crossed her arms and rubbed her biceps as if cold. "But it would explain the loneliness and empty feelings I sense from him, not to mention the rage he has towards Admiral Karath."

"I worry that he has attached himself to you - and to Mission - as surrogates for that he has lost. I worry what will happen when he finds out what you are."

"What I am?"

_Damn, damn, damn! _Bastila tried to cover her poor phrasing best she could. "You are a Jedi, Kairi. I tried to tell you on Tattooine, and I must reiterate it here. What Carth does not understand, you will have to make him understand. We are creatures of duty - emotional attachments complicate things needlessly and pave openings for the passions and irrationality of the Dark Side. The ties should be severed as cleanly as possible." 

Unbidden, Bastila could see her mother lying on her deathbed - so frail, so sad...and there had been so little time to say good-bye. Well, it certainly should have reminded her of why the Order discouraged such attachments. If she had never seen her mother again, then she would still have her peace. If she had never learned of her father's fate, then she would not feel that tiny spark of resentment towards her masters - resentment she would have to lock away and jettison at the nearest opportunity.

Oh, but the ache...Six years old all over again as she ran for the Enclave doors to hug daddy good-bye and feeling Master Pallu's hand on her shoulder, holding her still as the door closed with an ominous clank. And it would be the last time she would ever see him, just as that too-brief night on Tattooine would have to do as a last farewell to her mother.

She felt cloth being pressed to her cheekbone. Had she - a Jedi Padawan, finest example of the Order's teachings - actually betrayed so much as to shed tears? Great Force, she was losing her control. She cracked her eyes open, not realizing she had squeezed them shut, and felt more tears reach her cheek.

"Carth is not the only ones who grieves," Kairi said, barely above a whisper. "You've suffered a terrible loss and haven't allowed yourself to let go of it. Please don't waste your strength needlessly."     

Bastila snatched the cloth from Kairi. "Leave, please. I appear to have been lax in my morning meditations." 

Confusion and pity shot down the link. Damn this woman and damn her own weaknesses! Bastila took a look behind her, hoping to tell Kairi to leave her be, only to find that her charge had unobtrusively left.

An hour or so later, the Ebon Hawk burst from hyperspace to view the forested world of Kashyyyk. They hailed the only landing port there was on the planet - a Czerka Corporation outpost - and were granted permission to land. As they swooped into the planet's atmosphere, Mission gasped and pressed herself against the window. The starry sky, the massive trees and the light of the moons...it had to be the most incredible place she had ever seen! The _Ebon Hawk_ flew barely over the tops of the massive wroshyr branches, affording her the best view.

"This...this is your home, Zaalbar? It's...it's beautiful!"

_"And dangerous. From what I have heard, nothing has changed. Slavers still prey on my people, and the galaxy has turned its back."_

Mission patted his back. "No one's gonna make a slave out of you, buddy. Kairi and I will see to that."

_"Small comfort, but I thank you."_

"No problem," she said. "But I am really curious about your home, Big Z. I've tried not to pry. I mean...I respect you and your right to stay quiet, but I've always been curious about you." 

_"I am not certain what I could tell you, or even what I would want to, Mission. Though I care much for you, you are still a Twi'lek - an outsider. It angers me that there is so much I cannot explain - even to you."_

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm at your back, Zaalbar, if that helps."

He smiled sadly. _"Come on. Bastila mentioned that she wanted to speak to me about Kashyyyk and what they can expect in their quest. I only hope they do not ask me to come with them."_

"Zaalbar?" Juhani stood in the door, hands behind her back. "Bastila and Kairi have gathered in the front room and are discussing their vision. Are you willing to speak with them?"

_"I suppose I don't have a choice,"_ Zaalbar said. _"This planet is dangerous...and the greatest danger isn't the native creatures."_

"Yes," Juhani said bitterly. "I believe the three of us will have special dangers to attend to. I take it you are referring to the slave transport we saw on our way to land at the dock?"

Zaalbar scowled. _"That is exactly what I'm referring to. But your kind also must fear the chains of a slaver?"_

Juhani nodded. "Very much so. Indeed, I felt the bite of a slaver collar around my own neck long ago...a terrible lifetime ago." Her jaw tightened, and her lean body tensed like a pulled string. She took a deep breath and whispered the first line from the Code. 

Mission looked a little pale as she put a hand on Juhani's shoulder. "Yeah, I've had my own run-ins with 'em, too. A lot of perverts will pay big for Twi'lek girls. Had to sleep with one eye open most of the time back on Taris."

"Taris..." The word sounded unnaturally heavy under Juhani's lilting accent. A cascade of emotion passed through her face for a moment - grief, bitterness, anger - before she returned to the famous Jedi calm. "A place that held so much for all of us, it would appear. Come, Bastila does not like to wait."

****

Bastila was pacing the common room when they came in. "The Force is guiding us, helping retrace the steps of Malak and his old master - leading us ever closer to the Star Forge."

"Do you know anything about this planet, Bastila?" Kairi asked, leaning over one of the sensor panels.

"Kashyyyk is a lush, but simple and undeveloped world. I would not have expected to find the alien technology of a Star Map here." Bastila gestured for them to come into the room. "I see you've finally agreed to join us." 

Mission sat on one of the sofas, crossing her arms (and head-tails) with apprehension. Juhani stood next to it, her gold eyes following Bastila's route around the room. Zaalbar was bringing up the rear, stooping to get through the low door without smacking his head.

The dark-haired Jedi smiled. "Oh, you said that about Tattooine, too." She swung into the console's seat, checking the sensors for the unique energy signatures they had detected on Tattooine. "It looked to be on the forest floor in our vision."

Zaalbar gasped, halting in the doorframe. _"The...forest floor? Are you certain, Kairi?"_

Kairi nodded. "Yes," she said. "Revan and Malak were on the forest floor. Is there a chance that your people may have encountered it?"

_"My people make their homes in the upper branches. Only our bravest warriors venture to the far depths of the forest on their sacred hunts. If they have encountered such a thing, then they would not share the story readily with outsiders like yourselves."_

"I see," Bastila said. "Then we are to look for it unaided, then?"

Zaalbar shook his head, running his fingers through his fur nervously. He spoke only to Kairi. She carried his left-debt, so she was entitled to know. _"The Shadowlands are a sacred place, Kairi. Much of it is uncharted and unexplored.  It is a place of great danger as well. Kinrath spiders and katarn beasts rove in packs and carnivorous blossoms can devour one of even my species!" _Zaalbar let out a sigh that echoed off the metal bulkheads. _"But there is beauty in the danger, harmony in the unknown...Ah, the words of your kind cannot explain it. I am sorry."_

She looked up at him curiously. Indeed, it was hard not to be flooded. Zaalbar was usually quiet aboard the ship, no doubt a little uncomfortable. The _Ebon Hawk's_ corridors had been designed for humans, and were claustrophobic for a giant like him. He also had remarked to Kairi that he was not used to friendly humans, having spent too long seeing them as potential slavers. Kairi took care to treat him with respect. She was still not clear about what a life-debt meant fully, but she could sense how Zaalbar and Mission both saw her, and she wanted to be the kind of person they'd convinced themselves she was.

"You're going home, buddy. That's great news for you...." Mission's enthusiasm dimmed considerably as she saw Zaalbar hanging his head. "Well, isn't it?"

_"From what I have heard from the Czerka workers on Tattooine, the situation has become bleak indeed. You know already how I was beset by slavers during a hunt, of how they brought me to Taris as a beast for one of the Upper City nobles to collect as a trophy."_ Another heavy sigh.  

Juhani narrowed her gold eyes, and Kairi could feel the other woman's bitterness - fetid and hot like a wound unhealed. "Yes," she said, muttering. "I know those...collectors...too well."

"Juhani..." Bastila warned. "Mind those emotions."

Though they had been traveling together for two months now, there were still salient conflicts, sharp edges that scraped against psyches, and caused dissonance. Juhani struggled with anger and bitter feelings while Bastila locked her emotions away in a proverbial strong box, and seemed to be sitting on the lid as they struggled to free themselves. Zaalbar's quiet demeanor hid turbulence beneath the calm surface, turbulence he tried to hide from those who would be close to him. Mission was thankfully guileless, saying and expressing as much as she was honestly able. 

Juhani rose and glowered at Bastila. "I am, Bastila. But you mind that not all of us have had the privilege of being sheltered in an enclave for all of their lives." She threw up her hands in frustration. "Even now, I struggle...I...I have been wrestling with my feelings inside, trying to come to terms with it, but I find I cannot." 

Defensively, Kairi blocked out her mind, but sprang between them, taking Juhani's shoulders.  "Juhani..."

"You have no idea of what others must endure," Juhani continued to growl at Bastila. "To walk down the streets, to have people look at you in disgust; like an animal. Most did not know anything about me, but it was there all the same. Because I was 'alien' - different from them, frightening. I doubt any of them had seen my people before, so they persecuted me. They looked down upon me and my family, charged us more for food, spat on us, would not let us walk down 'their' streets..." 

Kairi tried to push Juhani back and away from Bastila. "Juhani, please!"

"Just let me vent my anger! I need...I need something to blame - anything!" As quickly as the flash of rage started, it passed, and she sagged. Kairi steered Juhani to the other side of the room.  

"She needs chastisement, not comfort," Bastila said to Kairi. "Comfort will only reward that behavior."

"Who died and made YOU Jedi master, Bastila?" Mission stood up, hands balled into fists.

Bastila closed the gap between her and Mission. "Do not speak to me on topics you know nothing of, _youngling._"

Mission raised her fist. "I may be young, but I can still..."

"ROARRRRR!" Zaalbar's shout shook the bulkheads and brought all conversation in the room to a dead halt. Kairi sighed, still looking pale with between the morning's vision and the toll of trying to keep the arguments blocked from her mind. She smiled weakly at Zaalbar. 

"Thank you, Zaalbar," Kairi said, joking feebly.

He bowed slightly._ "Glad to help."_

Kairi walked to the center of the room, leaning on the console in its center. "Please, everyone. The Council, the Republic...they're expecting us to do this, and if we're fighting among ourselves, we're just better targets for the Sith, or...other enemies."

Zaalbar had scooted over to the far end of the padded bench. His head was hanging and he almost seemed to be curling in on himself. The effect would have been comic if not for the distraught expression on his face. "I fear, Kairi, that I may make things worse for you, not better."

"What of your people, Zaalbar?" asked Juhani. "Do they not resist this plague upon them?"

_"When I left, some did, but there are also traitors in the midst of my own kind. Too often those who stood against this became the targets of the slavers."  _

"Our job here is to get the Star Map - remember this," Bastila warned. "We are also not to draw attention to ourselves, lest we alert the Sith."

"You do have a point, Bastila," Kairi said. 

"Good," Bastila thought a moment. "And perhaps there is a way to go unnoticed. Slavers will not speak to us if we go about announcing we are Jedi. There are some fine clothes in the cargo hold - Tarisian high fashion. It should serve our purposes."

Juhani scowled when she realized what Bastila planned. 

They landed at Czerka's space dock and paid their fees. Mission and Zaalbar were first off the ship, Kairi, Bastila, and Juhani at the rear. Zaalbar looked around, sniffing the air.

_"I...I know this place, the sounds, the smells. The walkway and the dock are recent. We have no need for these things when traveling the branches, but this place is close to Rwookrrorro - my home village!"_

"That's good news, right?" Mission looked around cautiously. 

_"I had thought I would never return. Perhaps, I never should have..."_

"I feel...dirty in these..." Kairi whispered to Bastila. The fabrics were satiny micro-fibers, and both women wore glass jewels and thick nerf-wool capes lined in silk. Apparently, Davik entertained many a girlfriend or prostitute aboard the _Ebon Hawk_, and wished them attired to his liking.  Bastila dressed in the finer clothing, looking every bit the aristocrat. Kairi's costume was subdued by comparison - passing herself off as the slave-handler or personal servant.

"Remember our role, Kairi," Bastila said. Kairi could sense that her Jedi mentor only felt slightly less uncomfortable and disgusted with what they were going to pretend.

They walked into the Czerka office to pay their docking fare, and were directed to the protocol officer when they tried to ask for information. The local Protocol Officer, an Ithorian named Janos Wertka, came to greet them. "_Welcome to Edean, planet G5-623. As always, Czerka welcomes new and returning customers."_

"Edean?" Kairi asked. "I thought this planet was called Kashyyyk."

_"That is the name the dominant indigenous species gives this world, but maintaining the outpost gives Czerka Corporation naming rights in the trade guides. Given your choice of traveling companion, I do not think you will require a translator."_

Kairi tried not to let her tension show as she redoubled her efforts to block out her companions. Nothing could be blocked entirely, of course. It was more like covering one's ears in a noisy cantina - filtering down the din to levels that were more comfortable.

She could hear Juhani mutter the Code under her breath in an effort not to betray her anger. Mission scowled and was doing only slightly better then Juhani in maintaining her temper. But they were muted compared to Zaalbar! Normally the very model of the term "gentle giant," the Wookiee was blasting rage and murderous anger at the Ithorian protocol officer. Kairi was astonished as the level of control he was exerting not to give into it. It would have made a Jedi master pale. 

_The life-debt,_ Kairi realized. _The only reason he keeps himself under control is because he feels that I own his life and cannot act unless I wish it._ The understanding stunned Kairi, and made her realize the delicacy of the situation. If she gave into her own anger about this atrocity, Zaalbar could lose his freedom - or his life.

Janos spoke only to Bastila. _"It would appear that you are quite the collectors of exotic species. Perhaps you are in the market for another Wookiee? You appear to be pleased with your current purchase."_

Kairi was tempted to tell Janos where he could go, and what he could do there, using some of the saltier language she'd picked up from Carth and Canderous. The greed and callous disrespect for life rolled off the man like rancid oil and made her gag. Kairi bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"This is merely a refueling stop," Bastila said, lying easily. "But I am curious about your operations. How is it that the Republic allows you to do this?"

_"This is not a Republic world, and Czerka is too large to be accountable to outside law. The company polices itself according to the charter we submitted on Courscant. Inquiries may be made there if one wishes to read it."_

"We'll pass," Bastila said dryly. Kairi sent her gratitude down the bond. At the moment, everyone else was controlling their tempers, and Kairi was attempting to deal with the overload. "And a restraining device shall not be required. Zaalbar's loyalty is assured by a life-debt sworn to my assistant." 

_"A life-debt. That is hard to arrange!"_ Janos commented.

Kairi felt a near-audible snap in her head before Zaalbar roared at the Ithorian. _"Do not mock the life-debt! I should tear you and all your slaving kind apart where you stand!"_

"Hostile turf, Big Z," Mission said quietly. "Starting a fight here isn't a good idea..."

_There is no emotion..._Kairi held up her hand. "Let me handle this, please."

Suspicion crossed Janos's narrow face as he watched Zaalbar. _"I must warn you that you will be held responsible for the actions of your Wookiee. Please, call him off..."_

Mission pulled on Zaalbar's arm and drew him back from the Ithorian, standing slightly in front of him. 

Bastila was still trying to deal with Janos. "So, the slaving operations are the reason Czerka set up shop here?"

"Look around. This planet has many resources, but they are underdeveloped. We are currently testing indigenous plant life for medicinal purposes, but research takes time and money. The bio-harvesting of the Wookiees provides an economic base for later diversification."

"I wonder how Czerka manages it," Kairi said, her voice riding a knife's edge. "The Wookiees are neither a weak or passive people. Surely, you have resistance."

_"Arrangements have been made with the local leadership. Harvesting is handled quite delicately," _Janos said impatiently._ "As I'm certain you must know, a compliant local government was important to establish even before we built the spaceport and started operations."_

"Interesting." The iciness in Kairi's voice made Mission wince.

_"If it will satisfy you, I will give you the details. We supply arms and technology in exchange for a supply of healthy Wookiees. Both sides profit. I'm glad I don't deal directly with the local Chieftain, thank goodness. Far too brutish."_

"Is there any way I may meet this Chieftain?" Bastila asked. "I'm looking for something he may know about."

"If Chuundar knew anything, he would be happy to report it."

Zaalbar's face blackened with rage_. "Chuundar...Foul traitor! I was hoping never to hear his name again."_

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mission said. "Who is this guy?"

"Zaalbar, what is it?" Kairi asked. 

_"I will have to explain later - away from Czerka ears."_

"Very well, Zaalbar," Bastila said plainly. "Thank you."

The Ithorian drew back his hammer-shaped head. _"You allow the beast to speak directly to you? That is more liberties that most of our customers permit. It would also appear that your thrall is unhappy with this arrangement, but Chuundar's leadership is not questioned."_

"I guess that would conclude our conversation," Bastila was still even, aloof - the perfect aristocrat.  It was a good thing she was able to play such a part, too. Kairi wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the ship and get away from this place.

_"Very good. Feel free to inspect our facilities, but I would advise against going too far from the outpost. This is a brutal planet, and we do not send patrols for lost tourists."_

Janos watched them as they left, then called over one of the patrol captains - a sleazy-looking Twilek. _"Those women are not what they claim. I think they're here to cause trouble. Watch them closely. I'll make arrangements for their ship in the meantime..."_

****

While the women and their "collection" were making inquiries at the Czerka office, Carth was put in charge of provisioning and finding repair parts for the ship. The wooden planks creaked beneath his feet, and made Carth a bit edgier than he wanted to be. It was an awfully long drop if these folks cut corners on the construction. On his heels, T3-M4 glided along like a faithful pet. The droid's sensors would be helpful in picking out parts as the little guy could see flaws or damage that the naked eye wouldn't.

He was scanning around for a kiosk or parts shop of some kind when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Carth! Carth Onasi, is that you?"

Carth could hardly believe his ears. "Jordo?" Turning around, he faced his old friend.  Jordo certainly had changed a lot since the Telos militia - he sported a full beard and a few wrinkles now, and he had filled out somewhat. He still had the round face and the stocky build that were hard to miss, though.

"It IS you, isn't it?" Jordo put out his hand and shook Carth's. "I knew it when I laid eyes on you! You old space dog, how have you been? I thought for sure that you'd be fighting on a ship out there."

"I was. I crashed." Carth punctuated it with a shrug.

Jordo laughed. "That's pretty rich! I can't imagine what it would take to put you on the ground."

"So, what are you doing here, Jordo? The last time I saw you was on...um...well, Telos, actually."

Jordo let go of Carth's hand and sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah. It's a shame about home. Telos still hasn't recovered. The family and I moved on. I have my own ship now, carrying cargo. Damned if my engineer didn't quit last port. Know where I could find a decent one on this rock?"

"Not off the top of my head, Jordo, sorry."

"Nice ship you got there," he said. "Saw her when you landed."

"Ah, I just fly her."

"Look, I gotta get back to my ship, so I'll leave you be, but if you run into a good mechanic who needs a job, I'm at dock seven, trying to make do without one. Maybe we can hook up later for a drink and a little reminiscing." 

"First part sounds good, at least. See you around, Jordo."

_He's done well for himself, it looks like. _Carth thought. _And at least the lucky dog still has a family and a place to go..._He rolled his shoulders to get rid of the knot that was starting to form in his back and patted T3-M4 on the top of its chromed head. "C'mon, little guy. We've got some parts to pull."

Across from the rough-hewn cantina was an open-air kiosk, selling weapons and equipment. The merchandise was stowed in footlockers and metal crates, aside from one half-repaired droid that a young human man was working on while another human stood near the payment register. 

"So, new spacers have come to wild Edean?" said the snooty-looking human. In comparison with the technician's plain coveralls, he was dressed in finery suitable more for the Tarisian Upper City than a hostile forest. "Please, look well upon the wares of Eli Gand. I live to serve your needs."

"Just be sure to pay cash," drawled the man that was pulling fried parts from a damaged droid. "The interest on his loans will drain you like a Deluvian flatworm on a Hutt's backside."

"First off, Hutts are all backside. Secondly, I don't much like the comparison. No need to get personal; it's just business." He turned back to Carth. "Poor fellow. He's been waiting for his friends to return for a standard month now. Ah, but you needn't hear of this..."

"I know, Eli," grumbled the indentured mechanic. "Standard trading rules. I just want to know where the crew went. I was only gone for two days. This isn't like them."

Eli had a smile like a viper, his voice full of mock sympathy. "Yes, rather sad that they would abandon you, especially while you were doing me a favor by repairing one of my freighters. You think you know someone, and they turn out to be a cheat. Oh, not like you, Matton. You honor your deals. A word is a bond in trade."

"Nice arrangement," Carth drawled as he inspected a stabilizer coupling. "Looks like slavery is standard practice here."

"Enslave? I resent that!" Eli barked. ""Simply fair business - this man's fellows left without settling their debts, so he stays behind to work it off. It happens from time to time, you know. Especially with spacers. Credits are scarce, and not everyone is as honest as Mr. Dasol here."

"You'll get your damn money, Eli."

"Of course I will. Until then, however, I can make use of your superior mechanical skills."

"An honest guy and a top-notch mechanic..." commented Carth, putting the stabilizer aside. "I wonder how much debt buys a man's life."

"Oh, the amount isn't important. Matton here is worth far more than what is owed, especially on this planet. It's the principle. I am an honest man, and Matton is even more so. His friends show up and settle his debt, and he'll be free to go. Let no one say otherwise. Besides, he's a hard worker. I'd hate to lose him."

"What do you know about Kashyyyk?" Carth tried to play casual. "First time here. The guys I work for have some business with Czerka, I don't know what."

"I don't concern myself with what goes on past the spaceport. The Wookiees are...ahem...very difficult to deal with. No business sense."

"Low tolerance for cheats...I can see that..." Carth grumbled. Half this crap was overpriced, and the other half was pure junk.

"No, they don't respect the finer points of a good business plan - give and take. That is why Czerka merely takes."

"Speaking of taking," Carth said, an idea coming to him. "How much would it take to -"

"Hullo, Eli." Carth smelled the man before he saw him. He was an ugly man - one Carth could see was down to the soul ugly. He shuffled along with one gimpy leg, and carried a Mandalorian blaster carbine (one of the nastiest blaster rifle models ever made). The man stank of old blood, sweat and cheap booze, and Carth was willing to wager the man hadn't had a trip to the fresher since Exar Kun's

"Hullo, Eli." Carth smelled the man before he saw him. He was an ugly man - one Carth could see was down to the soul ugly. He shuffled along with one gimpy leg, and carried a Mandalorian blaster carbine (one of the nastiest blaster rifle models ever made). The man stank of old blood, sweat, and cheap booze, and Carth was willing to wager the man hadn't had a trip to the fresher since Exar Kun's War. He dropped an equipment pack at Eli's feet. "Another good hunt," he said, his scarred face breaking into a sinister grin. "Helping Czerka in putting down the beasts. Mighty profitable ventures, too."

Eli's eyes lit with a greed that would make a Hutt blush and dove into the pack, pulling out a couple bowcasters and some rather ordinary blasters and short vibroblades. He inspected the goods, then fished out a wad of credit vouchers and handed it over. "Good show of salvage, Mr. Xor. Always a pleasure doing business with you."

As Xor hobbled away from Eli's makeshift shop, Carth noticed that the injury to his leg didn't seem to slow him down much. Carth couldn't keep his eyes off the bowcasters, either. The massive crossbow-style weapons were almost exclusively made by and for Wookiees. The blasters looked used, too, as did a few trinkets Eli was pawing through at the bottom of the pack. This Xor was a hunter, all right...one that preferred his prey sentient.

Aside from Eli's kiosk, the spaceport consisted of the Czerka office (the only building here made of stone - sticking out like an insult among the wood), and a rough-hewn cantina. Advisories were posted to come armed and that Czerka would take no responsibility for injuries or deaths caused by wandering from the spaceport. The Czerka guards and employees were especially surly to them when they saw Zaalbar was traveling along. 

The dominant topic of conversation among the workers was about money - how much they could grab before the planet's resources were exhausted.

"Nice planet," Mission muttered.

_"It was not always this way, Mission,"_ Zaalbar said sadly. "_If only you could have seen it as I did. Now, it seems much like Taris - a land where the corrupt prosper and the honorable suffer."_

"Taris," Juhani said bitterly as she walked. "As much as I hated it, it still was home." 

"Didn't know you were from there Juhani," Mission said. "And I'm sorry it was a bad place for you. I liked it okay...but I never knew anything else, either."

"For me, it was hell," she explained. "When the Mandalorians attacked my home world, my parents were among the lucky few who escaped. They carried me with them as a baby. They fled as far and as fast as they were able. When they reached Taris, I think they could run no further." Juhani let out a bitter sigh and leaned over the walkway's railing, part staring into the distant woods, part looking into the distant past. "But it was a terrible choice they made. Intolerant of other species, infested with filth and crime, and the few jobs for non-humans were backbreaking labor for meager pay."

"Hey," Mission said. "I know Taris wasn't great, but it wasn't all THAT bad, was it?"

"Mind your emotions, Juhani," Bastila warned.

Juhani whipped around so quickly her topknot took a second to catch up with her. "If it were not for you, Bastila, the Sith would not have had reason to destroy that world. It was your fault for being there!" She thrust out her hand as an accusation. "Without your intervention, the Sith would have had no cause to lay waste to my childhood, to destroy all I had known prior to Dantooine." 

Kairi stepped between them. "Juhani, please!"

Juhani pulled back her fury, but not the bitterness in her voice. "As much as I hated that world, everything I learned as a child, I learned there. It is as much part of me as the air I breathe. I...I have this ache inside where all my childhood memories lay, and find your face there with them. If not for you, that world would still exist!"

"I am sorry, Juhani, but there...there was nothing we could do to stop it," Kairi said. 

"Kairi's right," said Mission. "I was...I was there. Please don't be mad at Bastila. It's not her fault. She wasn't the one..." Mission shuddered.

"There is no emotion, there is peace...there is no death, there is the Force..." Juhani whispered, forcing herself to cool her rage. She let out a deep breath. "I forget myself."

"It would seem that there is still much for you to learn," Bastila said. "This anger of yours is dangerous, Juhani." 

Turning on her heel, Kairi blasted her disapproval to Bastila with her face and the Force. Bastila was still stone-faced, giving no indication that any of this had moved her. She looked upon all of them with subtle disapproval. 

_Attachments to places, things, and people. Do you not see now how they corrupt?_ Kairi let out a sigh of annoyance. Bastila could read her thoughts and communicate in mental speech, but Kairi was unable to do the same, limited only to all those untidy emotions Bastila was trying to suppress and purge. While Kairi had long ago dismissed this as Bastila's method of following the Code to the letter, a growing part was starting to wonder if it wasn't deliberate mind-blocking. And what Kairi had seen on Dantooine as control and dignity was starting to look more like arrogance. 

"We'll talk about this later," Kairi responded. It was the politest response she could think of. A little time might cool everyone's heads, hers included.

"I know it hurts, Juhani," Mission said sadly. "If you wanna talk about Taris, I'll listen."

"Thank you," said Juhani sheepishly. "Perhaps grief shared with be grief halved."

Zaalbar let out a low, sad sound of assent and hugged Juhani very gently. The Cathar woman seemed a little confused at the gesture, but thanked him for it before silence fell again among them.

Reaching the end of the spaceport's path stood a large wooden door and two bored-looking Czerka guards. As they approached, one put out his hand.

"Hold here, spacer. Czerka Corporation doesn't recommend traveling in wild Edean. The Katarn attacks are especially bad right now. Wookiee hunters usually keep the numbers down, but I think they leave certain areas infested, hoping some human gets killed."

"Interesting," Kairi said. "What do you know about the Wookiees?"

"Well, you're the Wookiee-lover. You tell me. I'm sure you're real close friends..."

Zaalbar let out a growl of indignant rage. Mission crossed her arms. "You tell 'em, Big Z."

"Keep your pets on a leash, lady, or you'll be wearing them! I've no love for those animals. I've seen them rip a guard to shreds."

"So," Juhani said. "They are fighting back?"

"What? You a bunch of anti-slavers? Here's the deal - any Czerka employee gets hurt or killed by a Wookiee, we take ten extra. The animals stay in line, and we don't have to raise the quota." 

"I think I'm looking at the animals," Kairi grumbled under her breath. All her instincts and the empathic feedback she was getting - her party's rage and disgust, and the cruel mocking of the guards - all of it. Damn, she wanted to step forward and shout at them, protest their casual indifference to the suffering around them. How could they just stand there and not notice it?  

_There is no passion...there is serenity...Force help me... _Bastila seemed to sense her faltering and narrowed her eyes. Kairi could feel Bastila adding her own strength to the empathic shields, mercifully dimming the emotional noise around her.__

"When the Wookiees rip your heads off," said the second guard, laughing as he drew another drag on his cigarra. "We'll fish them out of the Shadowlands and give them a proper burial. How about that?"

"You needn't bother," Bastila said icily. "Goodbye."


	3. Bonds

**Chapter 2**

**Bonds**

They were taking the walkway Czerka set up. Since the predators of the upper branches would attack intruders, they had closed the way to casual tourists, but allowed those who came armed. They'd already brawled their way through a pack of kinrath spiders and several giant bats before they'd walked a kilometer.

A Czerka patrol, sporting the orange and green security uniforms, was huddled around the unmoving form of a dead Wookiee. The manner of death was brutal - the torso covered in blood from multiple blaster wounds.

"This isn't good. I can't afford this," said the first guard.

"You think I can?" The second guard shook his fist at the first. "Do you know what they get for a healthy one of these things?"

The patrol captain held up his hand. "We'll work it out later, men. We've company." He folded his arms and glowered at Kairi. "What do you want, spacer? I'm Patrol Captain Dehno, and you're interrupting Czerka corporate business."

The Wookiee's agony was over, but these bastards hadn't a whit of regret for what they had done. Kairi crossed her arms and gripped her biceps until her fingers were numb. She took two deep breaths, mentally reciting the Code. From what leaked through her shields, Juhani was doing the same. "What happened here?"

"This Wookiee slave got a little rebellious. We had to put it down."

_"Put IT down? We are not animals!"_ Zaalbar shouted. 

"You..." Juhani's voice was barely controlled. "You are not only slavers, but murderers as well!" 

_My thoughts exactly, but these animals aren't worth forty more Wookiees dying like that one. _"Zaalbar, Juhani, please. Let me handle this."

_"Their disregard for the life of this Wookiee is too much!" _

"Please, Zaalbar. I don't want to see you hurt, too."

"Careful now," warned the first guard. "That growl sounded pretty threatening. Keep your slave on a leash, or we'll have another accident..."

Mission stepped in front of Zaalbar, her hand going to her holster. Juhani's hand went to her belt, her face darkening. The Cathar Jedi was keeping her rage in check, but it was taking considerable effort. The only thing keeping Zaalbar from tearing them apart was the life-debt. Their outrage mixed with her own, and thinking through it was difficult. A few wrong words were all it would take to start a fight that the Czerka patrols would definitely lose...and as much as Kairi detested their actions, she wanted to attack it at the root, not hack away at branches.

She heard Bastila, a blessed beacon of Jedi reserve amid all the barely-restrained, justifiable outrage. "There is no passion..."

Kairi nodded, acknowledging she heard Bastila, and then looked back up at the towering Wookiee. "Honor my request."

_"I'll do so...for your sake, not theirs."_

"Shut up, you trigger-happy idiot!" Dehno shouted at his soldier.

"Do your superiors approve of you killing Wookiees?" she said, her words coming out far more icily then she wanted. 

"No, of course, they don't. Why are you asking me that? Are you some kind of inspector?" He huffed. "Trying to get me to admit incompetence, aren't you. Not going to happen - I stand by my patrol. This Wookiee did attack, and had to be put down. We'll find another easy enough."

Bastila's hand danced in front of Dehno's eyes, and her voice became lower, the Force added to her melodic voice. "This posting is trouble, friend," she said gravely. "Get out while it's possible."

He blanched. "You make a lot of sense. I wonder...your Wookiee isn't on a collar, and you understand their language, obviously. What do you know about what might happen here?"  Dehno turned to his men. "Men, we should petition for a transfer. The corporation will survive a fight here, but us frontline guards certainly won't."

"Captain?"

"Move out. This place is not worth the trouble."

They all but bolted back to the space dock. Zaalbar knelt by the fallen Wookiee and closed its unseeing eyes, letting out a low series of howls that were obviously a death chant. They stood in respectful silence until the young Wookiee rose and continued on his way, None of them dared to look back.

****

It was a long and sullen walk across the great pathway, punctuated only to chase away a pack of the native beasts or the cry of a forest bird. Zaalbar had been keeping to the middle of the party, surprisingly quiet and sullen. As the torchlights of Rwookrrorro became visible in the distance, Zaalbar ran ahead and halted their progress.

_"I...I am sorry, Kairi, but before you approach the village, you must know something. I should have prepared you, but I don't know if I've prepared myself."_

"Prepared yourself?" Kairi asked. "What do you mean, Zaalbar?"

"Buddy, you told me - you were fleeing from slavers," Mission said. "Did...did you..."

A heavy huffing sound - the Wookiee equivalent to a sigh._ "Czerka slavers found me, and I broke free of them before they could sell me to a Tarisian noble. I ran and lived deep in the sewers. That was true...but not the whole story." _

"You are among friends, Zaalbar," Juhani reminded him. "Friends who will do our best to aid you."

_"I...I am an exile among my people.  I will not be welcomed back, and my presence can only hinder you." _

"Zaalbar?" Kairi knew he did not care to speak about his past, and she hadn't wished to pry into what was undoubtedly a painful subject. "Zaalbar, please, explain what happened."

Zaalbar explained. _"I discovered Chuundar's deal with Czerka, the plans to enslave our people. We...we fought. I became enraged...I still do not remember our battle, but when my father confronted us both, Chuundar told him that I attacked with my claws."_

Juhani looked up at him, a furry brow raised. "I would have done worse than claws," she admitted.

_"No, you do not understand! It is different for Wookiees than Cathar. Our claws are tools, not weapons. To attack with them makes one a mad-claw, a beast. Because I could not remember the fight, I could not defend myself. I was exiled, and Chuundar sent the slavers after me, knowing none in my village would come to my aid."_

"How awful!" Mission said. "Buddy, you gotta realize that none of us would find fault in what you did. You were defending your life!" She walked right up to him. "Even if you went a little nuts, it's ancient history. Surely, they can forgive and forget, right?"__

_"You have always been better to me than I deserve, Mission, but Wookiees have long lives - and longer memories. I haven't much hope..."_

For the rest of the way, Zaalbar took point, Mission stalwartly walking alongside him. He felt a terrible dread as he approached the gates of the village. Tuuvar and Chorraw were once childhood friends. Now, they shook their fists at him. 

_"You enter the domain of Chuundar, Chieftain and leader! Mad-Claw, you should never have returned! What brings you back to plague our village?" _

_"Plague?" _Zaalbar argued._ "Why do you allow Czerka to plague us?"_

_"You bring outsiders, too. More taint!"_

_"Stand aside!" _Zaalbar shouted at them._ "They are with me, and I want access to the home of my people!"_

_"You've no rights here, mad-claw. This human should not have brought this taint upon our land! You will answer to Chuundar!"_

"Taint?" Kairi asked. "What does he mean?"__

_"He means me, Kairi. I am the taint that you have brought back," _Zaalbar admitted shamefully.

_"Shut up! You are nameless with dishonor, mad-claw. Yours is a foulness that disgusts me."_

"And you trust that slime-bag Chuundar?" Mission fired back at them. "Czerka admitted he's on their payroll."

_"You slander our chief, outsider! Chuundar rose as leader despite the tragedies of his clan. He teaches us to resist the invaders! He is a great chief, full of guile and skilled in the hunt." _

A third voice called out._ "It's all right. Chuundar will deal with them. He knew they were coming." _Behind them was a black-furred Wookiee carrying a large vibroblade._ "He told me to bring the mad-claw to him."_

_****_

"Nice planet," Carth grumbled as he walked into the armory, holding a cold bottle of water. He needed something to wash the sick feeling out of his guts after that display at Eli Gand's "store."

Canderous was lying on the workbench, bench-pressing a storage cylinder. "I take it the port stabilizers are fixed."

"Fixed, but that guy running the parts shop probably learned business from a Hutt," Carth grumbled. "Already today, I see two Czerka guys trying to sell me a 'slightly damaged' Wookiee, three spaceport whores who tried to strip me on the dock, and top that off with a guy that's uglier than you, and has the ethics of the Tarisian sewers."

"That bad?" Canderous lifted the barrel again. "Slaver?"

"Slave hunter would be my guess," Carth said. "And he doesn't stick to slaves. If that guy came within five meters of Kairi..."

Canderous laughed and lowered the barrel to the floor, picking up a towel to clean off the workbench. "I estimate that if he came near your woman that he would end up with his head ventilated." 

Carth rolled his eyes. "Would you cool it with the 'my woman' crap? I was about to say that the guy would probably wreak hell with that empathy she's got. Bad enough that he smells like a rancor's dung heap."

"Planet seems short of decent folk. Good thing we sent the Jedi off. Last thing I would need to hear is either Bastila's sermons or Cathari swearing. Too bad we can't sneak down to the Shadowlands. Rumor has it that there is glorious hunting to be had there."

Carth took another gulp of water. "Yeah, if you're into pissing off the Wookiees and whatever deities they've got."

"Never pegged you as a Gods-fearing man, Republic. You continue to surprise me."

"Pilots tempt fate when they're behind the controls - not off them," he said. "Besides, I've seen two and a half meters of raging carpet headed my direction. No thanks."

"You've a point, I suppose. Wookiees are more than a match for your kind - maybe even for mine. Mandalore was considering this world carefully.  He decided against it, though. Probably not worth the bother. We'd have to clear out the trees to fight in the open, for one thing. Secondly, if this pathetic corporation has the Wookiees under their boots, then maybe they wouldn't present a decent challenge anyway."

"Alert! Unauthorized entry to _Ebon Hawk_! State your business in ten seconds, meat-bags, or I am authorized to start blasting!" HK-47's tinny voice sounded particularly menacing. 

That sent the two of them scrambling down to the loading ramp. A Czerka patrol led by a young punk of a patrol captain was standing at the base of the loading ramp, blaster rifles in hand and pointed straight at them. 

"HK-47 stand down!" he said, glad that Kairi had actually instructed the droid to take orders from him if she were not around. Carth pushed past the red-armored droid and jogged down the landing ramp, going right up to the captain, a smug-looking man that couldn't have been more than twenty-five.  

"What's the problem? What is going on here?"

He felt himself get grabbed and snapped into a pair of plastisteel cuffs. "Mr. Onasi, Mr. Ordo...Czerka Corporation is arresting you and the rest of your party on the charge of illegally transporting slave species, and conspiracy to interfere in the delicate balance we maintain with the local leadership. Normally, we just shoot spacers that threaten our operation, but Janos figured that a pair of Wookiee-lovers like yourselves should be granted a more...appropriate...sentence." 

Canderous glowered and raised his blaster cannon, but the young punk threw back his head and laughed. "You wouldn't dare...or maybe you would, Mandalorian, but know this - the rules have changed. If one of us is killed, then we take _twenty_ Wookiees in his place."

"Not worth it, Canderous," Carth said. 

Canderous glowered. Damn these honorless blood-worms! Sensing there would be more advantageous opportunities to fight later, he lowered his cannon and nodded to the patrol captain, indicating he would go peacefully.


	4. Links

**Chapter 3**

**Links**

They were relieved of their weapons and brought to a large house built from wroshyr wood, lit by modern glow-rods and decorated with woven rugs and brightly-colored murals of Wookiee legend. Five armed humans flanked Chuundar's throne, as well as the two Wookiees by the door, and it made Zaalbar feel physically ill. This was his worst nightmare come true.

Zaalbar had been herded to stand next to the throne, and Mission wouldn't leave Zaalbar's side, holding his large paw in her tiny hands. The trio of Jedi was made to sit on the floor, blaster rifles pointed at their backs. By now, they had heard that The_ Ebon Hawk _was grounded, stormed by an armed Czerka patrol. No one knew if the friends they had left aboard were unharmed - or even if they were alive.

Neither he or Mission had anything to say once they found out, but when Zaalbar hung his head in shame and sorrow, he felt Mission's head-tail rub his back - a gesture Twi'leks reserved for the closest of kin. Zaalbar was comforted by the gesture, but he never knew whether to be glad she was Twi'lek, and ignorant of Wookiee ways. Yet, she had seen him in Taris's sewers, a true mad-claw, and was unafraid. She forced herself to understand his language, and refused to abandon him. Even now, knowing the truth, she still would not leave. As much as he was ashamed to have his dishonor brought before her, he was glad she was here. He was also glad that they were in the company of Kairi - possibly one of the only humans who seemed to respect him.

The large door opened and the second patrol showed up. Kairi and the others were allowed to stand. HK-47 was led in, the droid looking somewhat naked without his blaster rifle. Canderous glared murderously at Chuundar and had to be prodded into position by the Czerka guards. They undid Carth's cuffs and he ran to the center of the floor, lightly hugging Kairi as he gave her a brief status report that the ship and they were unharmed. 

It relieved Zaalbar in no small measure to see that none of them had been hurt - but to bear this humiliation before the entire crew!__

Chuundar had not changed much - well-groomed black fur and plenty of ornamentation - including his father's prized amber necklace. He sat in the carved wooden throne, but stood as they entered. Chuundar flashed him a predatory smile before talking to Kairi only.

_"Step forward, Kairi Niko, and address the mighty and wise Chuundar." _

"So, you know who I am?" she asked. "Why did you think you had to do this behind my back?"

_"Did you think you could walk the upper boughs of Kashyyyk and not be observed? I've had my climbers and scouts watching you and your ship."_

The Czerka captain stepped forward. "Your presence here threatens to upset a lawful business arrangement, as well as transporting a dangerous animal, an attack droid, and who-knows-what on that smuggling boat of yours. We hold authority here. Most of the time, we put your kind to death...but we'll indulge Chuundar on this." He smiled wickedly. "I actually like his idea...fits you Wookiee-lovers just right." 

"And," Bastila said. "As you have no doubt discovered when taking our weapons, you are holding three members of the Jedi Order. The corporation would not want to be implicated in our deaths, but allowing the Wookiees to be our executioners serves your purposes admirably."

"Shut up, lady. Give it a couple years, and the Sith will have exterminated the rest of you."  

"_I don't often allow visitors of your kind, but you travel with a mad-claw." _Chuundar said, gesturing broadly around the room. "_I was only seeing to the safety of my people," _

_"And yet you flank yourself with Czerka slavers!" _Zaalbar shouted, waving his massive paw to the Czerka guards who still held their blaster rifles to the party's heads. (The one nearest to HK-47 had a nasty-looking Verpine droid gun that would have fried the circuits of a small battleship)._ "Are they not outsiders, or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them!"_

_"Ah, Zaalbar. You've been exiled many years. You should not speak in that tone. Things are different now." _He had a smile on his face that made Zaalbar afraid_. "You are a mad-claw without honor. You have no voice among our people. I, on the other hand, am Chieftain."_

"For someone who thinks only of his people's safety, you have certainly done a good job of surrounding yourself with the enemy." Kairi said, glowering at Chuundar. 

Zaalbar knew she did not blame him for their current situation, but Zaalbar certainly blamed himself for it. He was certain she could find a way to get the rest of the crew out of this. He was just hoping Mission would do the smart thing and leave him behind.

_"You can talk all you like, but no one will believe you. I've had a long time to guide what my people think. They trust me, Mighty Chuundar. Even with my brother insane and my father enslaved, I rose to protect my people, despite it all..."_

_"Father enslaved? 'Mighty' Chuundar?" _Zaalbar would have laughed if it were possible under the circumstances. "_What are you talking about? You were the runt!"_

_"I am no runt!" _He cleared his throat._ "Like I said, Zaalbar, a lot has changed since you left."_

Carth sidled up next to Bastila. "I don't suppose you know what they're saying?"

"It would appear that Chuundar is in Czerka's back pocket. The life-debt is the reason he's only addressing Kairi."

"Gee, when did you learn the local language?"

"I don't. My Jedi training grants me intuitive language comprehension. Juhani appears to have the same gift." She shrugged. "It means we've little use for protocol droids or other translation devices."

Carth glanced at Kairi and back at Bastila. "Interesting..."  
  
  


Chuundar was trying to intimidate Kairi by standing over her, his black-furred body standing too closely. She was strong as a wroshyr, refusing to give ground, bravery and honor radiating from her. Spirits like hers and Mission's were wasted on their respective species. __

_"I've not killed Zaalbar because I take pity on my poor and insane brother. I hope that eventually he and I can come to an agreement. However, I have heard you. You seek something in the Shadowlands, as do I."_

"What do you know of it?" Kairi asked, careful not to reveal anything about the Star Maps. Zaalbar had heard about them, and dreaded the thought of such technology ending up in the hands of these Czerka. 

_"I know of its location the ruins in the lowest part of the Shadowlands," _Chuundar elaborated._ "There is an insane Wookiee that has taken to living in the same old ruins. I want you to kill him."_

Juhani was also struggling with her rage. Zaalbar felt some kinship with the Cathar. On ship, he kept a respectful distance because she was Jedi, and Bastila had told him that Jedi did not want friends or other attachments. However, she appeared to have little trouble understanding and respecting honor. He could see in her actions and words that she had pledged her own kind of life-debt to Kairi.  "You sell your own people, turn on your own blood, and you have no remorse? 'Mighty' Chuundar appears to be nothing more than a fur-covered Hutt!"

_"I know little about the Hutts, but they would understand what your exiled companion does not. Young Zaalbar has no foresight. Imagine the destruction if Czerka came in with blasters firing. I saved many lives...Of course, I also gained weapons and arranged for my rivals to be harvested."_

"I'm with Juhani on the 'fur-covered Hutt' opinion," Mission said.

"And what makes you think we'll do as you ask?" Kairi said evenly.__

_"You take my offer, or I will allow my Czerka allies to take you outside the village and kill you all. If you choose to live, Zaalbar will stay here to insure your loyalty. You can't defeat me here. No one would dare oppose me to join with an outsider or an exile."_

"I will not abandon Zaalbar to you," Kairi said.

"Query: May I engage weapons now, master?" asked HK-47. "We can rescue your hirsute companion in no time with the application of a few grenades."

"Hold off on it for now, HK."__

_"I...I will do as you ask," _Zaalbar said._ "My life belongs to the human woman, and I give it for her."_

"Big Z, no!" Mission looked to Kairi. "He...he can't do that! Just because he's Chieftain, he can't hold Zaalbar prisoner, can he?"

Zaalbar pulled away from Mission_. "If I resist, he will harm you. Stay with Kairi, Mission." _

"But..."__

_"No, Mission. You must. Kairi is good and strong. Trust her. I will take care of myself."_

"I...I will. Hold tight, Big Z. We'll find some way to get you out of this. You can count on us."

_"Enough talk! I've given my orders! Goorwooken will take you to the Shadowlands by elevator. You wait at the home of the Holder of the Laws until he can come for you."_

As they were herded out the doors, Canderous shook his head with disgust. "Now I understand why Mandalore didn't want to bother with the Wookiees. Wise of him...Come on, let's get this over with."

Their weapons were passed to a guard who took them from the village. Kairi, seeing no reason to continue the pretense of being wealthy "collectors, " went to the closest of the open rain barrels, wet a cloth she had kept in her pocket, and proceeded to wash the tawdry coloring off her face. Juhani walked over to her and put a hand on Kairi's back.

  
"Are you all right, Kairi?"

She took a deep breath, and hugged Juhani. "I'm so very, very sorry."

"For what?" Juhani asked.

Kairi looked up into Juhani's gold eyes. "For Taris, for here, for..."

Juhani let her go and stepped back. "I think I am over the worst of my anger, and while I cannot sense emotions as keenly as you, I knew you were trying as desperately as I not to strike out. I apologize for my own shameful display out at the spaceport. You and Bastila were not to blame for the destruction of Taris - I know that. It's just..."

Kairi took her arm. "Anger," she said. "Anger I can't blame you for. Just don't let it influence your actions."

"Ah, but it does," Juhani admitted, shamed. "Just the fact it exists allows it to have its pull. I do not understand it, Kairi. Never have I seen someone who walks in the Light as easily as you. Is it a struggle?"

Kairi nodded. "It took all my strength back on the dock not to raise my weapon to the slavers. Their disregard for the suffering of others, the greed, the..." She sighed. "All this...ability...and so little I can do."

Juhani patted Kairi's back. "A frustration I know too well. But Quatra was fond of pointing out that while the Force is not necessarily merciful, it is just. Those who plant sorrow will harvest their bitter fruits in time." She paused before adding bitterly. "But what little comfort that brings to those who bear the yoke."

Through the empathy, Kairi could "overhear" the rest of her party - a sharp hit of frustration, resigned calm, and sour impatience. "Speaking of bearing yokes..."

"The Jedi's right," Canderous said. "Best thing we can make of this is to head below, drop that Wookiee, get our Star Map, and leave this place."

"You mean to say this doesn't bother you one bit?" Carth asked.

"I've owned slaves when I was a wealthier man," Canderous said. "Not worth the upkeep or bother, if you want the truth of it. But if creatures as powerful as the Wookiees are willing to bow their heads before these thinly-disguised Hutts, then it's their matter."

Bastila reminded him. "If we interfere, Carth, then we will gain nothing. Czerka already stated that for every employee of theirs that is injured or killed, more Wookiees are taken. While this is a shameful arrangement, it was here before us, and acting out of your anger can only make the situation worse."

"Old saying on Telos: 'Solve the problem or _be_ the problem,'" he said. "We do what that flea-bitten rug wants, we're just helping Czerka. Chuundar can solve his own problem. Why does he need us?"

"Does it matter?" Canderous asked. "We do our job, we get Zaalbar, and we leave. Sounds simple enough to me."

"Statement: Any excuse to engage in combat will be suitable," HK-47 chimed in. "Termination of this problem should not pose a great difficulty for combatants of our caliber."

"Who asked you, droid?" Carth grumbled, leaning against the wroshyr trunk.

Mission paced the walkway angrily, not wanting to be near anyone in the foul mood she was in. She couldn't believe that slime Chuundar! He made Griff look like a Jedi! Oh, she was mad at him - and mad with the Wookiees for allowing it. He reminded her of the many Twi'lek men in the ranks of Taris's pimps and slaveholders, black-hearted core-slimes that she was embarrassed to share a species with.

She was so intent on burning off her frustration that she bumped into one of the smaller Wookiee women. Of course "small" was a relative term when the average height was over two meters.

"Oops. Sorry..."

_"Go away, outsider. I do not speak to your kind!"_

Mission decided to be bold, even if her better judgment told her this was a bad idea. "Chuundar put my friends and I on a task. We...we don't know much about the planet. Can you answer a few questions?"

_"Why? To better exploit us? Why should I speak to you, Twi'lek? How can you possibly understand, anyway?"_

"My name's Mission. Zaalbar taught me your language, and -"

_"Zaalbar? Zaalbar the mad? He is tainted by madness and marked as an exile." _The woman glowered down at her. _" If he is your property, he is no Wookiee!"_

"He's not!" Mission argued. "And if you think Wookiees are the only ones who have to fear slavers, I've got news for you! Why are you allowing this?"

_"I will answer some questions, Twi'lek, but do not pretend to be a friend. What could you possibly know of our troubles?"_

"Well, I'd like to understand, if I could."

_"Your interest is...surprising, girl. I had not thought an outsider would care. Still, I should not speak of our troubles. Chuundar is our leader, and deserving of respect, even with our doubts."_

"Doubts? You mean the fact that he's working with the slavers?"

_"I cannot believe you! What right have you to question Chuundar? All I have heard from the mouths of outsiders are lies...I will not tolerate you causing trouble among our people. There is no one willing to stand up against the slavers. We wait for the coming of Bacca's heir."_

"Bacca's heir? Sorry. Big Z...Zaalbar never told me the story."

_"The ancient Bacca was our greatest leader. At his death, he swore his spirit would live on in our true chieftains. His sword would be that sign, and legends say that we have always prospered under those who held it. No longer. The blade has been gone for years." _She looked to the stars, sorrow in her face and surrender in her posture. _"It is a foolish hope. We follow Chuundar now. There is no one left."_

Mission nodded. "Look, is there anything I can do to help - _anything_? Even though he's not much to you, Zaalbar is my best friend in the universe. It hurts to see those slime-bags at Czerka doing this!"

_"Do not bother me further, outsider." _The woman tried to growl, but it only came out as a grieving huff.

"Oh," Mission stammered. "Okay, then. B...bye!"

****

As the lift to take them to the Shadowlands was being prepared, they were taken to the Holder of the Laws. His home was a little smaller then Chuundar's "palace," but far older and made with great care. Right outside the home, there were two other Wookiees. The first was obviously young - a child. The other was speaking to him sternly. 

_"Woorwill, you make me worry! Even I cannot protect you, and it shames me to admit it."_

Woorwill pushed past the other Wookiee and stared at them in wonder_. "Look, father! They are so strange - short and hairless."_

_"Woorwill, damn it! These are not to be trusted! They...all of their accursed kind...they have no honor, and seek only to use us as animals and slaves."_

Kairi looked up. "I'm no slaver, sir."

Woorwill was fascinated. _"I've...I've never spoken to outsiders, or even been so close to one. I mean, Chuundar teaches us to understand you, but..."_ The young one scowled. _"I suppose you're here to laugh at us and gloat over how many of us you've taken. Can you even understand me?"_

"I understand you just fine," Kairi said. "I'm just here to find out more about the planet. Chuundar is holding my friend in the Chieftain's hall until I'm able to finish a task for him."

The elder Wookiee leaned in, astonished_. "The friends of the mad-claw? He is not your slave?"_

"No," Mission said. "Kairi's a Jedi - they don't own slaves."

_"Humph! I am Jaarak, and I have seen too much in my years. There is no such thing as honor in your kind. Stop bothering my boy! He doesn't need you taunting him!"_

_"But what if they know something, father?" _the youngster asked._ "They're friends of the mad-claw, and who knows what he has told them? Maybe they can help..."_

_"Help? Have you gone mad yourself, boy? These are outsiders. Look around you. They do nothing but lie, and steal, and taint the best among us." _He glowered at Kairi._ "Talk to me if you must, but you leave my son alone!"_

"I'm a stranger to this world," Kairi said. "I would like to know more about it."

_"I've nothing to say to you. Go and learn what you can while bleeding this world of its people and honor."_

_"Should we ask if they've seen Rorworr, father? They understand us. Most outsiders don't bother to learn our language."_

"It's not an easy language to learn, what with all the grunts and howls,"Mission said. "Big Z told me that the whole point was to make it difficult for outsiders to understand."

_"I will not speak to them, and neither will you, Woorwill! I'll not allow it."_

"Can you tell me about this Rorworr?" Kairi asked.

Woorwill's eyes lit up. _"Oh, he was the greatest! He's led hunting parties through the Shadowlands, and even fought against outsiders! Slavers...like...like you probably are. He's taught me a lot. He said I could grow up to be as strong as him, and that I'd fight you, too. I will, too. I will!"_

Jaraak yanked on his son's arm and shouted at the party. _"You are outsiders, and your kind have done more damage here then any one of you could ever hope to fix! You taint us and bring out the worst in everything. You will get no respect from me. Come, Woorwill, we're heading home while we still have one."_

Just as they left, the door opened for them by a large (even by Wookiee standards) and elderly Wookiee who introduced himself as Worrroznor, the Holder of the Laws for the village. His fur had gone gray in an uneven pattern, and he moved slowly. Again, he only addressed Kairi. Word got around fast about Zaalbar's life-debt, and Kairi suspected it was the only reason that she and the party were afforded any courtesy at all.

_"Hello, outsider. I have heard of your arrival. Zaalbar may be mad, but he still is a Wookiee, and those under a life-debt are owed certain things. I trust you will cause no trouble in our village. We do not want bloodshed."'_

"Neither do we," Kairi said. "To be truthful, we'd like to help how we can. But we are strangers to this planet. Can I trouble you with some questions?"

_"I am sorry, human. Like most of our village, I have been preoccupied with these troubled times. I don't really wish to speak with you. Well, not unless you can tell me of Rorworr's fate. Do you keep track of slaves taken?"_

"We're not slavers."

_"I have no way of knowing one way or another. You'll excuse me if I do not take you at your word."_

"I...cannot blame you." Kairi thought a moment. A missing Wookiee might be tied to the dirty job Chuundar was sending them out on. "When did he go missing?"

_"Ten days - perhaps more. He was planning a hunt, and no one seems to know when he was leaving. He is now overdue, and it seems so strange."_

"How so?"

_"I don't believe he was taken by slavers. Their transports have not been seen here for many days. If not slavers, then perhaps he fell in the Shadowlands, but he was a great hunter and knew them well."_

"Has anyone gone to look for him?" Mission asked.

The old Wookiee shrugged. _"With the Czerka preying on us, it is becoming too dangerous to search. I would go down myself, but I am old, and my days of hunting the lower forest are behind me."_

"Perhaps we could look for him," Kairi said. "Chuundar is sending us down there. We can at least try."

He looked at her quizzically_. "I have never had an offer of help from an outsider before. You are strange, indeed, but I'll reserve judgment for when I see results."_

"I'll leave you be, then."

_"Farewell. Bacca keep you well."_

***

Several hours of waiting passed before they were summoned again to the Walkway, and their weapons returned to them. After making a quick inspection to see that their armaments hadn't been tampered with, they proceeded.

The lift was at the far end of the branch paths, and the two blade-carrying Wookiees that took them to the fork in the path and stood guard prevented them from diverging from the route. Juhani and Kairi took point while the others proceeded slowly and watched for an attack from the flying or crawling dangers on the branch path.

The pair had gained a significant lead on the rest of the party, and could see the lift to the Shadowlands rising in the distance. Xor got off the lift and was shuffling down the path towards them, his brutally scarred face peering at them as he carried another pack over his shoulder. Worse, he was backed up by two men in full Mandalorian armor.

Xor huffed with contempt when he saw them. "A stinking Cathar..." He squinted at Juhani. "What is your kind doing here? Bad enough I got to deal with all those other idiots, but now there's a stinking Cathar on this world, too?

Juhani stepped to the front. "We've as much right to here as you." Her voice was acid.

Kairi felt nauseous - both from the man's smell and the perverse hatred and sadism that seemed to pull in all life-energy around him. It took effort not to drop to her knees and invert her stomach. She held out her open hand to keep some physical distance between them, and even with her strongest blocks in place, she still wanted to crawl into the nearest fresher just from the man's presence.  "Leave. Now," she said.

Xor laughed. "Ooooo! Big woman shooting her mouth off. Hiding behind your pet Cathar...and a woman at that. Should have exterminated all you Cathar when we had the chance."

Juhani crouched down, prepared to defend herself should they be attacked. "What? What do you know of my world?" She hissed angrily, her voice like a bowstring.

Kairi saw Xor's blaster carbine and the two Mandalorians backing him up. She glanced backwards, but the rest of the party was not close. They had been delayed.  "Juhani, be careful," she warned. This monster would no doubt be delighted to kill them both painfully.

She looked up at Xor. Speaking was a struggle with the effort she was expending to keep him out of her mind.   Her best attempt to keep her voice even failed, disgust and anger slipping into her words. "I know you're looking for a fight, but this isn't the place to seek one. Get out of here and leave my friend alone."

Xor waved Kairi off.  "I know enough that..." He squinted at Juhani, and Kairi felt recognition from the hunter. "Hey, wait a minute. You look familiar somehow..."

Juhani gasped, also recognizing the man "What? You..."

Kairi gripped the sleeve of her friend's red robe. "Juhani, let's get out of here." 

"This doesn't concern you, woman," he barked at Kairi. "Hmm…. Now where could I have...No, she's dead, and she likely is, too...Maybe I was wrong. Still, I think a specimen like her would be a nice addition to my collection." He paused and turned to Kairi again. "So, what would it take for you to sell your pet here to me?"

That did it! "She isn't a slave, She is my friend, and how can you think that she -"

Xor chuckled. "Now don't be so selfish. We both know these Cathar aren't real people, anyway." He shrugged and gestured to Juhani. "When I was fighting with the Mandalorians, I developed an appreciation for those creatures. The make excellent servants if properly trained...the females, anyway. The males should be put down like the animals they are. I remember one time on Taris..."

"Stop it," Kairi argued. "Get out of here now!"  

But Xor's words already had their effect. Juhani's fighting stance went from defensive to aggressive, crouching with her hands open. Sharp claws extended from her hands. Her mouth curled back to reveal the impressive fangs on her upper jaw. "What? WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT DID YOU DO ON TARIS, YOU SCUM!"

"Put one of you down like the animals you are," Xor barked. "So easy...then I saw one of the females on the auction block, but those Jedi..."

Kairi stood by Juhani, also making ready should this get ugly. "I gave you your answer. Leave us alone - NOW." 

But Juhani's strength and rage seemed to dim, and Kairi felt an acute sting of grief...of shame. "It....It was you..."

"What? Me?" He threw back his head and howled with laughter, showing off his rotted teeth. "Oh, ho! Now I recognize where I seen that face before. You were the little Cathar I was going to purchase, but those Jedi came and stole my pet away from me." 

"She's not and never has been a 'pet.' Furthermore, she is a Jedi - as am I." Kairi said firmly, her own blood starting to burn from the heat of Juhani's anger. Xor and his companions triggered revulsion. They were like the bounty hunters she fought on Taris - sadists who fought for the pleasure of the kill. Would it be so wrong if these abominations were cut down? Distantly, a part of her screamed how this was wrong - Dark Side.  

"You Jedi act all prim and proper, but inside you must feel the same way about the lesser, non-human species. The Sith, at least, let their feelings show on the outside."

"I don't know what you are trying here, but this goes far enough!" Kairi said, her voice shaking with the effort to not raise her hand and strike at them with the Force. Maybe hurl fear at them, or befuddle their thoughts?  It wouldn't cause physical damage, but...No. An attack would still be an attack, no different than cutting them with her lightsaber. 

"You..." Juhani whispered. "My home world..."

"Come now, will you let your pet go? I'm sure we can come up with a price we both think is -"

"And I will see you dead for what you have done to my people!" Juhani's hand went for the saber on her belt.

Xor blanched, sensing his prey was no longer defenseless. "Uh...hold on a second, ladies...let's not be so hasty..."

Kairi's mouth was dry. Her body was trembling with the exertion of standing still. Barraged with emotions and too upset herself, she pulled out the last card she had to keep the situation from exploding into something they'd all regret. "There...there is no passion..." she whispered.

Juhani heard her, and pulled back her own anger, putting the rod back onto her belt slowly. The emotional din quieted to a tolerable level. "Serenity. There is serenity." She took two shaky breaths and forced herself to straighten and hold her ground. "What she says is true. I am a Jedi now...I will remain calm. My lust for vengeance must be curbed."

Xor felt a reprieve. "Yes, yes...say no to the Dark Side..." He smiled. "But I'll have you yet!"

He and the two Mandalorians pushed past them, back towards the Czerka outpost. Kairi stumbled to the railing and slumped against it like a rag doll, gulping cool air and wiping her clammy skin with the sleeve of her shirt.  Juhani wrapped her arm around Kairi, rubbing the area between her shoulders. She heard the rest of the party's footsteps coming near and sighed with relief at the familiar patterns.

"You okay? Kairi, you look a little green. And Juhani, you look like you got tossed in a heat-storm. What gives?" Mission asked.

"I see you met the 'charming' Xor," Carth grumbled, looking back and seeing (thankfully) no trace of him. "Slime bag." He walked over to Kairi, brushing one of her damp strands of hair out of her eyes. "Kairi?"

"I'm…just shaken. That man is…sick." 

"Too bad you didn't kill him," Canderous grumbled. "I know the clan markings of his friends. Damn cowards were among the first to retreat from the fighting when Revan turned the tide against us."

Carth looked up. "Another batch of 'disgraces to the armor,' Canderous?"

"Turned to poaching, probably," Canderous said. "I see they wear stealth belts to stalk their prey. Where's the sport in that?" He shook his head and looked over to Carth. "Well, Republic, you've faced battle with me against their kind before."

Kairi turned her attention to her Cathar friend. "Juhani..."

"My blood seethes at the thought of that man still running free! I cannot stand still while I think about it, but..." She took a shaky breath and gripped Kairi's hand. "But I will not give in to my anger."

"You and me both," she admitted. She swallowed hard, forcing down the bile that rose to the back of her throat. "I didn't want to chance him hurting you. That's why I didn't…. didn't attack." She shuddered. "I...could sense...It makes me sick just remembering...Thank you. You stopped me from doing something we all would have regretted."

"Stopped you?" Juhani was confused. "Kairi, you were the one stopping me from ripping out his throat!"

"Yes," Bastila said. "I am glad neither of you gave in to your base instincts. Juhani, need I remind you about your own fall to the Dark Side?"

"No," Juhani said. "I regret my slip of control." She glanced over Kairi, to make certain her human companion was all right, and confessed to the rest of the party. "Xor and I have...a history."

"He was with the Mandalorians that attacked Juhani's homeworld," Kairi elaborated, her nerves still raw. "Never lost his hatred for them, either. The men - he kills. The women..." Kairi remembered the perverted combination of hatred and sexual sadism that blasted from him. She let the patterns of the others flow into her, washing away much of the filth he left. "The women, he's not so merciful towards. Juhani almost wound up in his clutches once."

"Ah, Kairi," Bastila said. "Unfortunately, your empathy again proves to be a horrid curse. It would appear that you are still in need of guidance and aid. I must endeavor to provide better grounding for you and Juhani both in the future."

The party trudged forward. Mission took Juhani's arm. "Tarisian slave market? Right?"

Juhani nodded.

"Thought so," Mission said quietly, shuddering. That dead-end was a literal one for too many of the spent joy-girls and injured dancers. "But there weren't any Cathar on Taris - not that I'd seen anyway."

"Only three. My mother, my father, and me...They are dead." 

She closed her gold eyes shut, and whispered in a language she had not spoken in years. _"I have found your killer, papa" _

"What did you say?" Mission asked.

"He will pay for his crimes," Juhani said. She looked behind her. "Unfortunately, he will likely be following us...me. I know what I sensed from him and his companions."

Juhani had been right.

Xor marched back to Czerka's office, strutting up to Janos's desk. "What is it you want, Janos? Another runaway slave? Another Wookiee that's not cut out for his place?"

The Ithorian shook his head. _"You will need your Mandalorian friends for back up on this. We arranged for Chuundar to round up a bunch of trouble-makers...Jedi among them."_

"Jedi, huh?" he asked. "I saw 'em, all right. Maybe an actual challenge in this, unlike that freighter crew a month ago. So you want 'em to come to grief in the Shadowlands?"

_"I want an example to be made of them,"_ he said. _"There's something about the Wookiee they brought with them that makes the natives restless. Some even question Chuundar now, and that's going to make things difficult. Let the Wookiees know that they'll receive no help from outsiders, and let the anti-slavers in the Republic learn how we handle interference."_


	5. The Key

**Chapter 4**

**The Key**

Their escort was Goorwooken, a dour-looking Wookiee who looked upon them with disgust. Leading them through the twisted pathways of the village brought them to a crudely built lift. _"Chuundar has commanded that I grant you access to the Shadowlands. Walk with care! Only our bravest warriors return from these lands. Your soft feet are a barely tolerated insult."_

The ride down was long and slow, accentuating the change in climate from the forests above to the forbidding depths below.

"May I ask about the Shadowlands, Goorwooken?" said Kairi.

_"I doubt you would understand. You must live here to understand them. Bah! I waste my breath on you."_

"I only wish to show your people proper respect," Kairi said. 

_"You ask very respectfully. Outsiders never do that. I suppose I can tell you a few things. As you know, Rorworr was the last of us to go below, and he has not returned in many days. Perhaps he is dead, but he was strong and able. Many have vanished or died recently. Chuundar says a mad-claw lives in the old ruins, killing all. Perhaps he is to blame."_

"Is there anyone or anything else I should watch for when I'm down there?"

_" The Hairless One lives close. He has earned our respect. He does not disturb our lives or customs. He hunts like a Wookiee - and he gets angry like a Wookiee sometimes. Ugh...his name hurts my tongue."  _

"Do you know anything about the ruins?"

_"No, and I care not to. Besides, Chuundar has also allowed those of the Czerka to penetrate the Shadowlands and kill much."_

Carth couldn't understand the Wookiee language, so he kept his attention on rest of the party. Mission was silent and glum - a radical change from her normally sunny and upbeat demeanor. She was scared for Zaalbar, anyone could tell. Canderous stood apart from them all. He understood the least about the situation, but certainly knew what clan and tribal politics could entail. Juhani was as agitated as a Jedi could manage, the Cathar pacing like...well...a caged beast. Bastila was, as usual, unreadable.

This was the only time they'd all been thrown together, Carth realized. Mostly they'd traveled in small groups, or a couple folks would leave the ship while the rest stayed put. Even on the ship, they formed clusters. Well, considering how dangerous the Shadowlands were rumored to be, he was glad they were going in armed. 

Carth made the mistake of looking over the rail, down into the inky depths that awaited them, and immediately regretted it. The kilometers-long drop beneath them sent him grabbing the wooden fence around the platform and taking a couple deep breaths to stave off the vertigo. 

"You are uncomfortable with heights?" 

He heard the thick accent behind him and turned around to see Juhani. She peered over the edge sourly, allowing Carth a good look at her face - downy white fur edged with reddish-gold stripes. He hadn't really thought much about Juhani being of an uncommon species. To be honest, the only thing he really cared to notice about her was that she was a Jedi.

Carth didn't see reason to deny it. "Yeah," he admitted. "When I'm behind the controls, it doesn't bug me, but something like this, out in the open..." He shook his head, itching to change the subject. "How about you? I probably would have rearranged that guy's face up on the walkway. Might have been an improvement to it, though."

"Xor?" Juhani said. "The memory is...painful. You were with Bastila and Kairi during their escape from Taris, yes?"

Carth nodded. "Nothing anyone could do. The Sith were just blasting everything. The place was burning, and I heard the screams." He shuddered. "Nothing I could do but see another planet burn."

"Your world," Juhani whispered, understanding. Juhani tilted her furry head to examine him closer. "I had heard from Kairi that the Sith did to your world what they had done to Taris."

Carth huffed. _Damn. Announce it to everyone, does she?_ "Well, I suppose it is public record. I just don't like to talk about it."

"I see," she said. "And understand. My parents talked little of the Cathar homeworld. I would suppose its loss pained them too much. And now to hear Taris is gone, too..." She sighed. "It is too easy for those who feel pain to forget that others also feel it. So many times in history those who were victims become the attackers...carrying the terrible cycle of vengeance forward." More to herself, she added. "Perhaps that is why Quatra did as she did."

"And sometimes the pain's all your left with," Carth said. He grabbed the railing tighter when he heard the boards beneath his feet groan. Eager to change the subject, he asked. "So, you left Taris to become a Jedi, huh? Why?"

"Why?" Juhani looked at him strangely. "Many times the question is 'how,' but I will answer. The Jedi freed me from what would have been a terrible life - a slave's life. When I looked into the eyes of their leader, it was as if I had seen my own future. And she was so beautiful." She smiled wistfully. "I remember wondering if she were a goddess, a vision, and not flesh and blood." She sheepishly looked to the floor of the lift. "But she was...because she is gone now, fallen in the fight with the Mandalorians."

"I'd watch your back with Jedi Council," Carth admitted. "They don't deal straight - not to us with the Mandalorians, and not now with this mission they've got us on. What I don't get is the blind faith you Jedi put in them."

Juhani shrugged. "My faith in them..." She tried to speak several times then admitted. "In Basic, I have trouble finding words, so I am sorry if I am clumsy with them. How to explain my faith in the Council? Well, they are not infallible. Had Revan not rebelled, I would have been among those crushed to death on Taris - if I had survived so long. Yet, I know I am young, and foolish. They have seen - and made - much history. I would trust them as you would a...commanding officer or beloved teacher."

Carth laughed mirthlessly. "My commanding officer and teacher stabbed me in the back - and one day I'm returning the favor."

Juhani scowled slightly. "Your mentor fell...fell to the Dark Side?"

"Dark Side is for you Jedi. He just turned traitor - the Sith offered him power, and he..." Carth couldn't finish the statement. "Want someone to blame for the destruction of Taris? Well, his flagship was at the head of that bombardment. Thing is, I know I'll be the one to kill him. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

Juhani touched his shoulder. "It is not only Jedi who must fear the darkness of their souls. The perils are only more obvious. Quatra told me that she had felt that void when her mate perished. That even after many years, the knowledge he had joined the Force was indeed bitter comfort."

"Her mate?" Carth was confused. "From what I understood, Jedi aren't allowed to get married."

Juhani thought about her words before speaking. "They are not encouraged, but they are not forbidden, either. In time, that may change. Most Jedi choose not to, however. The life is hard. Most would rather not face the complications that a family would bring," Juhani said simply.       

Carth nodded with understanding. He and Morgana had their share of fights, especially when he got his deployment orders, and he didn't want to think about how much he only got to see Dustil by holonet transmission. If the military life was harsh on families, he didn't want to think of how crazy a Jedi would have to be to have a family - all that traveling the galaxy, all that training...

Juhani stretched her shoulders and shifted her balance, sending another unsettling creak from the boards below. "There are the perils that come with a mate - the dangers of passion, the temptations, and the fact that the galaxy and the Order must come first. To many, it would not be...fair...to ask another into that life or subject them to that danger. And what one has never had, one does not miss."

Carth nodded.  "I think I understand the point."  The band around his finger felt far too tight. But it was their future that he fought for, wasn't it? Well, now there was no future to fight for - only the past to avenge. Again, Carth peered into the darkness beneath their feet.

"For someone who dislikes heights, you spend much of your time looking into the abyss," Juhani said. "What is it that looks back at you from it?"

"Death," Carth replied, not really thinking about his words. He wondered if the Cathar Jedi used a mind trick on him, but knew she was not the type. "My death."

"You see visions of it, do you not?" Juhani's words were so quiet that Carth wasn't certain if she was actually speaking or if he were imagining it. "Images behind your eyes, and a certainty that is not dreaming..."

Carth snapped his head up and turned around to tell Juhani that it was none of her business what he dreamed or not. However, she had walked clear to the other side of the lift - impossible for her voice to carry like that. 

Walking away from the railing, Carth joined Mission in the center. Staring over the edge lost all appeal.

The elevator touched down on the Shadowland floor. It was a dark and dismal place cloaked in perpetual fog and thick with the smells of rich soil and decaying matter. Goorwooken tossed them a signal device. Once they had brought back proof that they'd destroyed Chuundar's enemy, they were free to return - but not before.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mission muttered as the lift started back up into the trees. "Chuundar's hoping we get killed down here so that he can do what he likes to Big Z."

"Statement: We are not ones who will be destroyed easily, Miss Mission. All members of this party are apt combatants. We may prove that hairy meat-bag an utter fool."

Kairi held up her hand to hush the conversation. "Listen...Can you hear that?"

The sound of a lightsaber! Dark Jedi? Weapons at the ready, they charged towards the sound, only to have katarn swarm out from the shadows and surround them. They were quadrupeds with greenish, thick hide and powerful builds. There were a dozen or so in the pack, the alpha bull was almost as tall as Kairi! The alpha bellowed and charged. 

The whole pack started to barrel towards them. The fight was on! Blasters took care of the ones on the edge of the group while lightsabers took down those in melee range. They'd taken down about half the pack when Kairi saw the blur of a green lightsaber and the rest of the beasts hissed and squealed, scattering. 

Emerging from the fog was a human man. He was dark-skinned and his head was shaven. His mustache and beard were gray, and he had deep lines in his face, the only hints of his advanced age. Otherwise, he moved like a man in his prime. 

Kairi scowled. Why did this man seem oddly familiar? She tried to peer into the void that carried her pre-Taris memories. A moment of intense vertigo and bone-deep dread was her only reward.  

"Ah, the damnable racket of battle! Watch yourself, even more of these crawling beasts are hiding in the underbrush..." He brushed off his plain-spun tunic and hide vest as he walked up to them. "I'm Jolee. Jolee Bindo."

"A Jedi Master? Here?" Bastila asked.

He huffed with contempt. "Don't coddle me, child. I'm no damn Jedi - not anymore, and I'm certainly not your master. My days of glory are behind me. I'm just the crazy old man in the dangerous woods, and I like it that way. What brings a bunch like you into the...?" He looked at Kairi and stopped. "Well now..."

Kairi pulled herself to the present and looked up at the old man. She wanted to speak, but could not seem to get her voice to work. He was looking at her in a curious fashion, examining her closely. When Kairi tried to read Jolee, she was pushed out of his mind with a vague suggestion of laughter.

_Do I know you? _She wanted to ask.

"I'm not sure," Jolee said quietly. He had obviously read her thoughts. "But more important is whether you know you…"

"What are you doing here?" Juhani asked before Kairi could question the man's words.

He looked up from Kairi, clearing his throat with an annoyed sound. "Why am I here? Well, it's not because I like the smell. Let's move this talk to where the air is better."

Bastila stepped in front. "We've come in search of an ancient artifact that is on the forest floor. A Star Map."

The old man shook his head. "Of course, you did. Why else would the Council send a pack of Jedi to this planet? Certainly not to help the Wookiees. Oh definitely not!"  He gave a growl of frustration. "Well, you are here, it's starting to be dark, and the predators get worse. I might as well invite you to my house. Come on, it's nearby, under a log. Yeah, I live like some burrowing rodent. I fought the Sith...Now look at me. Hah!"

The party followed Jolee to his home, a large and well-equipped cabin. Like the Enclave on Dantooine, it had been built in harmony with the natural settings, the walls made of salvaged stone, and half of it hollowed out from the roots of a now-dead wroshyr. A fire pit in the middle provided for warmth and cooking. 

"Well, well..." he said. Seeing them hesitate at the door, he laughed richly. "Welcome to my home - such as it is. Don't just stand there. Come inside, pull up a stump and be comfortable."

They filed into the cabin. It was larger than it looked, the ceiling high, and the fire pit was certainly inviting, especially since they had been dropped in these lands at sundown and the chill of evening was starting to set in.  Jolee flung open cabinets he had carved in the walls and pulled out mugs of carved wood. 

He sighed and opened up his other senses. There were three Jedi...or was that four? He dismissed that. The fourth reading was dormant. Jolee watched them out the corner of his eye. They were certainly an attention-getting bunch.

The party was a lot larger than the last set of visitors - seven people and that droid. Fortunately, for the universe, that droid was an uncommon model. He couldn't imagine who would be nuts enough to produce it in large quantities. The red-plated droid stayed by the door, and Jolee noticed the little dark-haired woman give him instructions to stay on guard. While she attended to the droid, the aristocratic-looking woman started herding the rest of the party towards the fire pit and keeping a sharp, suspicious eye on Jolee.

When the dark-haired woman was through with the droid, she then turned her attentions to the other party members, making sure they had settled in comfortably. She took off her cape and wrapped it around the young Twi'lek, who wasn't dressed warmly. The girl accepted the cloak, but seemed very distracted – worried – as she tried to hide it by teasing the Mandalorian with some off-color comment. 

Jolee was particularly intrigued by the young Twi'lek. The youngling had some brains and nerves - most Twi'lek women he'd seen tried to hide what was left of theirs. Settling in next to the girl was the auburn-haired human man.  He was probably military – all those drills and fighting left a certain precision in someone's movement. He joined in the teasing match between the Twi'lek and the Mandalorian, all three of them bouncing good-natured insults at one another.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how a Mandalorian came to be thrown in with the lot. And for a group that included Jedi and a Republic soldier, the crew was at ease with his presence, and he was equally comfortable with theirs. The Mandalorian sat against the wall, a bit apart from the others, returning the teasing. It was probably old habit to make sure no one snuck up on him. In front of him, closest to the fire, was a Cathar woman, the third Jedi. Jolee knew the species well enough. Exar Kun's War had a goodly share of Cathar heroes, and at least one villain. The Jedi ways could be pretty tough on a species with such a ferocious temper. 

The aristocratic one interrupted the banter. She was sitting cross-legged between the Twi'lek girl and the Cathar Jedi. Her topic of conversation revolved around their current mission and the obstacles they might encounter along the way. She also questioned her Cathar companion on her state of mind in a tone that reminded Jolee of the worst aspects of the Jedi Council - polite enough words, even enough tone, but undercurrents of accusation and disappointment.

Odd, odd group...Maybe his guess was wrong.

 "I volunteer to be another set of hands."

Jolee had been so busy concentrating on the others that he hadn't seen the petite woman sneaking up on him. She looked at him with large dark eyes that seemed strangely guileless. She waited, hands behind her back, like a protocol droid awaiting instruction.  

"Now, now, you're a guest. You don't need to be doing this." He glanced back at the crowd now camped about the fire pit and caved. "Oh, all right. Saves me a trip anyway," he muttered. "Moss flower tea can warm up the dead," he said. "And yes, I'll have a mug with the same thing as everyone else. What? You think I'll poison you?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know. Will you?"

Jolee shook his head. "Just take those mugs, lass. I'm not that stupid. I try anything to your party and that droid you have by the door would probably use a blaster to voice his disagreement. I'm not ready to join the Force yet. Shoo!" 

He hustled the small woman towards the others, passed out the remaining mugs, and then filled a pot with water from the pump he had against the wall. He put the pot to boil above the fire pit and plopped down with mug in one hand, a container with the dried herbs in the other. Introductions were made, and the party settled in. It didn't take long for the water to start boiling, and even less time for the questions to start.

"You fought the Sith?" Carth asked.   "And you live down here?"

"Did I say something about the Sith? You have annoyingly good ears, but those days are long gone. Leave them in their grave. As for me..." He shook his head and chortled. "Ah, what is there to tell?"

"But why here of all places?" Kairi asked. She sat between Carth and Jolee, hands folded in her lap as she looked up at him.

"Why? Don't you like what I've done with the place? The creatures here aren't any more treacherous than elsewhere." Jolee got up and put the herb container in the pot, checking the water temperature. "I've seen my share of both the dark and the light, and both extremes annoy the hell out of me." He sighed wistfully. "Of course, I have felt the rumblings of change."

"I do not sense the taint of the Dark Side within you, old man," Juhani said. "I sense you are a servant of the Light, whether you admit it or not."

"I can assure you, madam, that I see more gray than dark or light. I'm just a stubborn old man, tired of the foolishness of others."

"You are difficult to deal with, and that worries me," Bastila admitted. Kairi was polite, and Bastila was formal. The former, he could stand, the latter he took as a challenge.

His dark lips curled in a wicked smile. "Ah, and it makes you think that I may have the 'taint of the Dark Side' within me, doesn't it? Ooh, is that what you're wondering, huh? Ooh."

"Nice to see a Jedi who's not hung up on all this Dark Side/Light Side stuff," Mission said. "Gets pretty tiring."

"You certainly don't act like any Jedi I've met. Then again, I've met very few that I didn't have to kill," Canderous said.

Blunt, and old enough to know how the universe really worked. Jolee decided this fellow wasn't all bad. "And you are quite unlike any Mandalorian I've run across, so that makes us even. For all you and I know, I may have had to fend off a few of your relatives."

"Then I hope they put up a worthy battle."

Jolee snickered, taking the boiling tea off the fire pit and making the rounds pouring it into everyone's mug. "Ah, yes. Well, no mistaking you for anything other than an old war beast, is there?"

Jolee was delighted to see that Canderous gave as good as he got. "Who are you to talk old war beast, Jedi?"

"What business of the Order brought you to this place?" Bastila asked when he came to fill her cup.

"The Order?" Jolee harrumphed. "The Order and I parted ways before you were born."

"Then you're not a Jedi?" Mission asked. "Not sure I get it."

Jolee filled his own mug with the last of the pot and sat back down. "I follow the Jedi Way and defend myself with a lightsaber and the Force. I guess that makes me a Jedi in most people's eyes. The Council, however, would argue with that estimation, and so would I."  __

Jolee kept his attention on Kairi. She made no comments of her own, just watching, listening, and passively scanning. The party watched her take the first sip. After she drank, she nodded to the others, and they drank from their own mugs.

_So, Bastila may give the orders, but the rest of them - the non-Jedi, especially - respect this one's judgment. Interesting...maybe this Kairi isn't so different from -_

Mission distracted his line of thought. Damn, he was old and out of practice. "Well, you've lived here, you've seen a lot. What do you know about the stuff going on here? Czerka, the Wookiees...all of it."

"Ah. The Wookiees. Intriguing creatures. I like the fact they've little patience for bureaucrats." He took another gulp from his mug. "But, of course, even here, there are hidden things to manipulate."

"I still can't believe that Chuundar guy, though," Mission said angrily, staring glumly into her cup. Carth patted her back.

"Czerka was smart to put him in power. He's as good at destroying Wookiee culture as dropping corpses full of Ardroxian flu. Do you work for him, I wonder?"

"Well, he sent us down here," Mission said, her blue color deepening with her scowl. "But he's got Zaalbar hostage and -"

"Zaalbar, huh?" Jolee stroked his beard. "So you've got a Wookiee with you?" _Well, this batch just keeps getting more interesting. And if my guess is correct..._ He covered up his contemplation with a resigned shrug. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be any help there. I don't care for politics, and I'm big on letting people figure things out for themselves. The Wookiees have prophesies of deliverance, but for now, they follow without hesitation. That's what they wish."

"Prophesies?" Mission asked, leaning in. "Like Bacca's sword?"

Jolee smiled wide and looked over at Mission. "I could like you, young lady. You've a good head on those shoulders."

"Well, I wanted to learn about the Wookiees. Zaalbar taught me the language, and told me what he could about his people, but..." She looked over to Kairi. "We don't have to follow that guy's orders, do we? There's got to be another way to save Zaalbar, right?"

"Orders?" Jolee asked.

"There's a rumor of a crazed Wookiee in the Shadowlands," said Kairi. "According to Chuundar, he's been killing other hunters."

"Mad with grief, perhaps, but not insane, and certainly no threat to his own kind." _Wish I could say the same for that rug Czerka put in power. _" I helped him pass to the lower forests where only a Wookiee could follow. Now, I could take you there, but there's a barrier that...Well, you'll know it when you see it."

Kairi nodded. The gears were turning in her head, trying to gather enough fragments to put together the puzzle.  "Is this related in any fashion to Rorworr?"

"That," Jolee said gravely, "is a matter that can only end in shame and sorrow. No, it isn't directly related. I see a lot down here, but I leave it to others to sort them out."

"You're not a terribly helpful sort, I see," Bastila said dryly, sighing and shifting into a cross-legged position.

"I wasn't aware I had to be." He stared at Bastila over the rim of his mug. "Look, events like these reveal much about the people involved. I'm well past that introspective tripe."

"Wise of you," Canderous said, raising his mug in salute. "Some things are best solved with your blade."

"Kashyyyk is an interesting place, more so than anyone suspects. If Czerka knew the half of it, they'd turn the place into a strip mine. The Wookiees have their legends that they were not always here, but it's more than that. The trees themselves are strangers."

"Hmmm," Canderous said. "You have to speak in riddles, old man?"

"What I'm saying is that there are literally walls in your path, and that you won't find what you need without my help, and that help's got a price. You must do a task for me, and allow me to come with you. Do that, and I can remove certain barriers in your path."

"Come with us? As in just for this or...?" Kairi asked, again trying to see the whole picture behind Jolee's words.

Jolee shook his head. "How many kilometer-high trees can one see before one has seen enough? It's time for me to go, and I assume you got here with a starship." He sat up, draining the mug and wiping his face with his shirtsleeve, eliciting a disgusted look from Bastila. "I've missed the vibration of deckplates under my feet and engine noise in my ears." 

Looks passed among the crew. Carth shrugged. Mission's eyes lit up. Juhani regarded him with curiosity. Canderous kept a stern Pazaak face - so did Bastila. The droid's head swiveled to look at Kairi.

Just as he was betting, Kairi was the one to speak. "We'll discuss it," she said. "If that's all right with you."

"Fine, then," Jolee said. "I'll have the task for you in the morning. Take that time to make your decision if you'd like."

The night wore on and the party started to fall asleep. Canderous propped himself up in a corner and dozed. Juhani slept close to the fire, but one hand was on her lightsaber, even as she slept. HK-47, not in need of sleep, was put on alert. 

Bastila struggled for sleep, but found it would not come. Across the fire pit, she saw Kairi sleeping between Mission and Carth. The Twi'lek girl and Kairi were face-to-face, Mission's blue hand clasping Kairi's. Poor girl. Bastila knew she was deeply hurt by the loss of her constant companion, and there was little doubt that being alone and asleep in Taris's Lower City was a gamble at best. As for Carth, he had fallen asleep on his stomach, one arm flung around Kairi's shoulders. With a muffled grumble, he shifted to his side and used one arm as a pillow. He wasn't spooning with Kairi...yet…but his hand sleepily groped around until he found Kairi's and Mission's, and topped their hands with his.

As much as he claimed he trusted no one during the day, he could hold no secrets in sleep. He already had bonded to them, perhaps irrecoverably. What else could go wrong with this assignment? __

Taking her saber, she opened the cabin door and tried to suck in a few deep breaths of the cool air, clearing her mind.

"Not a place for a midnight walk, Bastila."

He was half in shadow, kneeling next to a bush, gathering some leaves and some of the night-blooming flowers into a clay jar at his feet.

"Is that why you are taking one as well, Mister Bindo?" she asked primly.

"I've lived down here the better part of two decades - alone. I just happen to be tending the moon-bushes. Did you know that the leaves can be used in a poultice? Clears infection right up."

"And that's why you're out here in the middle of the night?"

"Well, they ARE most effective when harvested at full bloom," he said. "But now that you're out here, I wanted to ask you a few questions when the others weren't listening." 

"Such as?"

"It's about your friend - the dark-haired one," Jolee said.

"Kairi? Well, yes...what about her?"

His eyes narrowed. "I told you I've seen a lot down here. Don't bother lying to me." 

Bastila shuddered. "Then...you..."

"I will keep my silence - for now. There's no need to cause trouble. Hell, I might be completely wrong and out of my mind. I'm half-senile, you know." He brushed his slim, dark hands on his rough-spun tunic and stood up, capping the jars. "She considers you her friend."

"You should know that getting emotionally involved on any level is dangerous, especially..."

"Especially when you want not to reveal how you're using someone," he said, putting the jar on a smoothed stump.

"I resent the implication!"

He whirled around and marched up to her. "Implication my foot!" He threw out his hand towards the cabin. "Has the Jedi Council really done what I think they have?" He let out a frustrated grumble as his hands dropped to his side and shook his head in dismay. "I suppose they did.  The Jedi Council never did want someone with their own opinions..."

"Your lack of due reverence is appalling."

Jolee folded his arms. "You aren't old enough to be lecturing me about reverence. Go on, spout your codes and sermonize about the Dark Side's evils. It will make both of us feel better."

"You must have gone mad!"

"Maybe, but this is a crazy universe." He laughed and shook his head. "Great Stars, and to think I'd once been a Padawan, spouting the same codes and boring lectures. I didn't understand what they all meant at the time...same as you don't understand them now."

Bastila sighed in exasperation. 

"Was that convincing? It's been a while since I've talked to someone who needed that kind of babysitting."

"And I suppose you think age alone grants you wisdom?"

He shrugged and walked back to his jars. Walking over to what used to be a starship footlocker, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of potent liquor and poured a measure of it in with the plants before capping and replacing it. "Not so much age as having a long time to think things through." He inspected it by the moon's light and nodded with approval before sealing the jar and giving it a good shake.

"You're not going to tell me what I fail to understand, then?"

"A good teacher - and I'm not saying I am one, doesn't mash the book in the student's face shouting 'learn this bit here,'" he said sternly. "I'm big on thinking for one's self, something the Jedi don't seem to encourage if you're any example. If you can't look at the situation for yourself and see the logic behind my 'madness,' then you're not likely to understand me anyway."  He put the jar on the windowsill. "Besides, aren't you a bit old for that master/student fuss? I know I am." 

"I can see you'll fit in perfectly with the party Kairi seems to have collected, then," Bastila said mordantly. 

"Oh, they've decided, then?"

"Yes, we've a single bunk left on ship, and it's open. The fact that you are a healer tipped Canderous in your favor. Of course, the debate was over once Kairi voiced her support," she added.

"Really now?"

Bastila sighed. "Her charisma is still legendary, apparently. The Jedi Council put me in charge of the Star Map mission, but she holds the banner that they have flocked to."

Jolee smiled broadly. "Jealous, my dear?"

"Of...of course not!" Bastila protested. "But none of them know, aside from you and me. That woman is a terrible danger, and I've spent my efforts trying to protect them from her - in vain." She sighed. "If this mission had gone to plan, she never would have left the place that was best for her. Neither would they."

"Maybe it's not always our call about where someone's place is. This was mine for a bit over twenty years, after all. Taught me more than a dozen masters ever could about the Living Force." Sitting on the stump, he looked up with reverence, closing his eyes peacefully. "One can get to the heart of it; to feel the bonds between the soil and the plants - the rocks and the air, the cycles of life...and there truly is no chaos, only harmony."

"You just quoted part of the Jedi Code."

"Not hard to do." Jolee got up and patted Bastila on the shoulder. "But one day, I hope you understand what it means."

He opened the door and walked back inside. Resigned, Bastila did the same.

_****_

In the morning, Jolee cheerfully loaded them up with tea again and gave them their task.

"The Czerka Corporate hunters come down here, but they've mostly left me alone...until recently. A group of them set up camp northeast of here. Poachers is all they are. I'd like them removed. The captain of the lot is the one who's earned my ire. Mishandle my garden, will he?"  

"Oh," Carth drawled, trying not to laugh. "The aged semi-Jedi wants us to chase the kids off his lawn." 

"Why haven't you taken care of them yourself, old man?" said Canderous, inspecting that gigantic canon he carried into battle. "I'm certain you could have them fleeing for their miserable lives."

HK-47 agreed with that assessment. "Agreement: Perhaps some well-applied grenades and a liberal amount of firepower will teach the meat-bags a lesson."

"Oh, I could, but we all know the deal Czerka has. Besides, they know who I am and will be expecting me to cause them trouble. I know this sounds absurd, but I'm old and entitled to work you around for a bit, as per the deal. And well, you could call it a test." 

Mission laughed, patting Jolee on the back. A impish smile lit her face. "Hey, if I can pull a good prank on Czerka, you won't catch me objecting, especially if there's a creative way to turn tables on those slimes."

"I am more in agreement with Mission," Juhani said, smoothing out her scarlet robes. "Use of cunning may yield better results, and if we should fail in that, then we must resort to battle."

Bastila folded her arms. "Let us go then."

Kairi motioned to the party, and she took point. Jolee watched them leave. He had no doubt the poachers would soon be gone, but he was very interested to see what method they'd use.   

The poacher camp wasn't far. Five Czerka guards and one patrol officer were in the encampment, deep in a valley and surrounded by hills. The party split up. Canderous and HK-47 would hide nearby; ready to attack should things go sour. Juhani and Carth took the opposite ridge. 

Kairi, Bastila, and Mission were the ones who were sent to approach. The leader of the bunch, a sour-faced, haughty man sneered at them.

"Who are you, another civil merchant like that coro-slime up on the docking ring? This is my territory. I don't make deals and I don't persuade easy, so go back topside. Mess with my profits, and I'll see you dead."

"I'm here at Chuundar's request," Kairi explained.

"He's got no authority with me. I'm with Czerka Corporation, and he's just some pet we keep so that the locals stay in line. As long as you don't get in my way, you can wander where you like. I've a job to do."

"Oh," said Bastila dryly. "So, you're with the slaving operation?"

"What? No, I don't do much of that. It's too much of a headache. I'm in the business of harvesting animals. Some of the more exotic species have organs that can be removed and put to some surprising applications." 

"Have you seen anything odd down here?"

"Aside from you? Besides any number of predators that can kill you in seconds? We've got a repulsor field to the east so not much passes through this valley now. We've set up those sonic emitters to keep the larger predators away. It's worked so far and makes the harvesting a lot easier. Permanent placing, too. We'll be fine for years."

While Kairi and Bastila were still arguing with Dern, Mission took more...direct measures.  Sneaking up behind the half-asleep guards, she started to tinker with the sonic generators. "The power converter connected to the overload, the overload reconnected to the power source..."

Carth was watching from his position, blaster ready to rain hell on them if they even thought about harming the crew. Currently, Kairi was chatting up the commander and the guards didn't seem to notice Mission as she sabotaged the machines.

He heard Juhani's voice from behind the next stump. "Elements!"

He turned away and ran over to her. She was kneeling by a furry corpse - a dead Wookiee. Carth picked up what looked like bolt casings.

"Bowcaster casings. I've seen Zaalbar fire off a few, but these are marked strangely. He wasn't killed by those Czerka guys - bowcasters aren't designed for humans." He held the casing up to the light. "Maybe it is true what Chuundar said - that there's a crazy Wookiee down here killing his people."

"It is more likely that Chuundar's 'madman' is nothing more than one who successfully resists him." Juhani rifled through the discarded backpack and pulled out a datapad. "A slaving contract. This dead man was a traitor to his kind. I doubt his death would be overly-mourned."

"For a Jedi, you've sure got some fire in your blood," Carth said.

Juhani scowled. "I do know slavery, cruelty, hatreds...I do not expect you to understand it. Yes, it does make my blood burn. It is terrible to say, but I curse those who prey on others. I wish them to suffer the pain they inflict."

Carth blew out a breath. "I'm the wrong guy to condemn the attitude, Juhani. But, I think the Holder of the Laws back in the Wookiee village will know what to make of it."

"You're not safe with blasters?" Kairi asked, still distracting Dern. Bastila was having a hard enough time with the four guards, and Mission was just about finished fiddling with the generators.

"Not worth it. You're fighting the plants as well as the beasts. Ksyy vines are as tough as metal and grow back fast. We've not gone deeper in the forest to the east for that reason - too dangerous to be profitable." 

"And what if I'd like you to leave?" said Kairi.

Mission signaled her work was finished. She ran off towards Canderous and HK-47's position. Bastila lat out a deep breath and stopped her efforts on the guards.

"So, that crazy old man Bindo has you doing his dirty work, eh? I suppose he's just upset that we don't all live like a hole in the ground the way he does."

"Don't you care that you're destroying the ecosystem?" Bastila asked.

"Uh, no. I'll be rich by then and not have to do it any longer, and we'll have an easier time milking the planet. "

"Commander --?" One of the guards staggered back. "The generators, they aren't working!"

"This place is dangerous!" Cried another guard. "Let's get out of here!" 

Dern raised his blaster and shot, narrowly missing one of the fleeing guards. "Halt, you cowards! No one leaves under my -"

The ground shook and a mighty roar split the air. A gigantic monster with a gaping maw was lumbering towards the camp. Without the sonic generators annoying it, it was checking out the camp and the tasty smell of tach...and humans.

Dern and his crew ran like hell. So did Kairi's party. Only difference was that Kairi's crew were laughing as they headed back towards Jolee's cabin.

Jolee sensed their coming before he saw them, Nice to know the old Jedi senses were still working. Their laughter echoed merrily through the woods along with the commentary. He could also sense the poachers were gone, but had no ideas as to what truly happened.

Mission bounded ahead, waving to him cheerily. "Hi, Jolee! We got rid of those poachers! Oh, we got them good!"

"Yes, I did sense they're gone. And I don't sense the taint of death on you. Interesting. You spared them?"

"I wouldn't say 'spare' is the right word," Mission said in between chuckles. "But if they make it back to the treetops, they'll think twice about heading back!"

Kairi walked up next to Mission and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Well, that, and there was nothing to gain from killing them."

Jolee huffed. "Wasn't there? Well, I suppose the environment would say otherwise, but at least the Wookiees won't be blamed for human greed this time. Now, I mentioned taking down barriers in your path - that damnable force field Dern's crew put in. Effective, but I know how to get around it." He leaned in. "And on the other side - ancient answers. Maybe a few that you're looking for."__


	6. Uniting Strength

**Chapter 5**

**Uniting Strength**

The purple shimmer of a repulsor field stood in sharp contrast with the fog and foliage surrounding it. Jolee huffed as he approached. 

"There, you see? Beautifully subtle, isn't it? At least, compared with the rest of the trash Czerka's dumped down here. Only been here a short while, or the Wookiees would have disabled it. They wouldn't have had an easy time of it, though."

"Why put it here?"

"Probably to block things larger than katarn, making it easy for Czerka to plunder uninterrupted. It's all very calculated, very precise." He knelt over it. "Now how did those Czerka engineers do it? Ah-ha!" 

The purple field wavered before fading away entirely. Jolee motioned the others to follow. "Keep moving, folks. These are the most dangerous depths of Kashyyyk."

Not more than a few meters from the repulsor field did they hear the clang of blades and the sounds of Wookiee pain. Sabers and blasters drawn, they rushed in - thinking it was a lone Wookiee hunter besieged by slavers. 

What they found was more stunning. Two Mandalorians in full armor clashed blades with a white-furred Wookiee. He carried a powerful vibroblade, parrying and trying to attack, but he was already badly wounded. Two Mandalorians lay crumpled and dead alongside two brown-furred Wookiees.

"Hey!" Canderous shouted, punctuating the statement with a warning shot from his blaster cannon.

The Mandalorians turned from the Wookiee and ran into the woods, engaging the stealth belts. Canderous and HK-47 fled into the woods after them, Juhani at their back.

Jolee and Kairi were first to the injured Wookiee. Lying on the forest floor, he held his bleeding side. He spoke with a rasp, and coughed up blood. His injuries were severe indeed

_"Arrgh! Great Bacca, let these outsiders be different from the slavers. I beg you. I need to be healed. I am dying..."_

"Grrrrwahrr?" Jolee said. "It's just me, Crazy Jolee. I've brought friends. We'll help."

Kairi nodded to Jolee and they hovered over the critically injured Wookiee. Taking the woman's hand, he felt almost dizzy. She was unbelievably powerful and her strength in the Light Side was halfway blinding...and humbling.

They put their hands on the Wookiee and Jolee cleared his mind. He had drawn on the Force before to heal those who asked for his aid in the Shadowlands, and many young Wooks had slept next to his fire pit. He never forgot he was only a guest to their world.

The pain would have been intense. Force Healing was not often comfortable, but he noticed something through working in tandem with Kairi. She was pulling Grrrrrwharr's pain into herself - a Force Empath! If that wasn't enough to confirm...

The jungle of Juhani's upbringing had been one of permacrete and steel. The natural jungle called to her, awakening instincts that had been honed in the urban jungle of Taris, but were designed for places like these.

HK-47 and Canderous were clumsy, trampling the brush and making too much sound. Claws out, body balanced, she scrambled up one of the smaller trees - perhaps a wroshyr sapling - and traveled above the ground, making little noise as she pounced amid the branches. Papa had long told her about the vast tree-cities and groves of Cathar, and he only seemed to grow more heartsick for them as time went on and life became more hopeless. He had tried to drown the sickness in Tarisian Ale, frittering away the few credits he and Mama could earn.

He never did drown the sorrows - they would only twist into rage for a lost world, for a dead-end life for he and his mate, and more of the same for his cub. In his rage, he would fight. Papa was strong and would sometimes kill those who provoked him. Not like it mattered to the Lower City - life was a profane thing there, cheap and disposable. One night, it would happen to him. Drunk and loaded with the battle stims sold as recreational drugs, a human goaded him into a fight. His injuries were severe, and when the stims wore off, his body could not handle the strain of both. He perished in the street like an animal, and was tossed in the slum's incinerator like trash the next morning. 

Reveling in the freedom of the trees and the thrill of the chase, it was easy to understand how Papa had missed it. She could not see the hunters, but she could hear them…sense them. The Force or old instinct? Did it matter? 

Unfortunately, the trail ended at a clearing and two swoops. The Mandalorians disengaged stealth and ran to their swoops, leaping on and flying off into the woods. Juhani cursed and leapt down from the branch. Seconds later, Canderous and HK-47 crashed through the brush. 

"Swoops. Damn. We're not catching up to them on foot," Canderous said. "Let's rejoin the party. I get the feeling we're not seeing the last of them."

Juhani didn't answer. She was still feeling a little giddy from the chase, a little more in-touch…more _primal._

"Query: Juhani, are you in need of adjustment or repair?"

"Oh, silence, droid!" she hissed. She turned around, grinning savagely. "They are afraid of us. Afraid of…" With an almost audible snap, she came back to her senses and shook her head. "Great Force, that…"

"Battle-lust, Juhani," Canderous said. "Come on."

They finished the healing and Kairi had gone ashen, slumping forward with her head in her hands. She was taking deep, gasping breaths to steady herself. Carth dropped by her in a flash, rubbing her back as she worked to steady herself.

"I...I didn't realize how much pain...they can take..." she said shakily.

"You gotta be careful, Kairi. You worry me," he said, helping her to her feet and standing by in case she began to wobble. 

_"I...thank you, Hairless One," _Grrrwahrr said to Jolee._ "Now I see who you are. I had not expected your kind to aid me."_

"Decent folk don't grow on branch ends," he said. "Just relax a moment and let me know what happened."

_"I've never seen their kind before, not even among the Czerka. You saw them, armored from head to toe, yet blending in with the forest. They attacked us only when we had no weapons, killing my hunting party only to flee."_

"Rest here, my friend and head to the surface as soon as you're able," Jolee said to Grrrwahrr. 

Canderous stomped back to their position, cursing the attackers, their parentage, and seven generations worth of potential offspring in his native dialect. HK-47 and Juhani came marching after.

"Report," Kairi said. She had just recovered enough to stand.

"Statement: Our attackers went into stealth mode within second of pursuit. Their models are very sophisticated, master. I would wager corporate prototypes. Opinion: These models would not be available to common poachers, master."

"Ten credits says Czerka's backing them," Carth grumbled.

"No bet, Carth. I'm willing to say the same," Canderous said. "Slave hunters. Hunt the ones who escape, grab the ones that can be broken to the life and kill the ones who won't." He shook his head and let off another streak of curses before switching to Basic. "Running from a fair fight, attacking only when they have the advantage. _Teja_, does no one carry the honor anymore?"

"They have swoops," Juhani said. "We will not be able to reach them on foot."

"I think we haven't seen the last of them," Canderous said. "Nor do I think they've gone far. Come on."

Looking at the bodies of the poachers and the fallen Wookiees, Mission said glumly. "Not much else to do with them other than pick their pockets and let the Shadowlands do the rest, huh?" 

Gathering grenades and a few other items from the fallen poachers in their packs, they went on.  Jolee led the way, quiet and grim. Kinrath ran rampant down here, as did katarn and a few other beasts that he did not name, charging them only to be shot or cut down. 

The trail curved through an ancient bog. The stench of decay was more obvious here, and the fog so thick, the party could barely see each other. Kshyy vines ascended high into the tree canopy above, the ground below them stained by old ichors and blood. 

"Did you get us lost, old man?" Canderous asked.

"No," Jolee said. "But we are taking a long route. Maybe those poachers that are following us can get lost in here. Good riddance is what I say."

"So, Jolee," Carth asked. "You decided to leave your little hermitage in the forest and come to help us stop the Sith. I guess you realized this was worth coming out of retirement for, huh?"

Jolee shook his head. "That's right, sonny. The Sith are the greatest evil to hit the galaxy since, well, the Mandalorians. And they're the worst thing since Exar Kun. Blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera."

It had obviously confused Carth because he walked ahead to keep pace with him. "Okay, old man, you lost me there. Are you trying to make a point?" 

"Look, everyone figures the time they live in is the most epic, most important age to end all ages." Jolee shrugged. "But tyrants rise and fall, and historians sort out the pieces."

"Are you saying what we're doing isn't important?" Kairi asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Kairi. "Malak is a tyrant who should be stopped. If he conquers the galaxy, we're in for a couple of rough centuries. Eventually, it'll come around again, but I'd rather not wait that long." Halting in his tracks, Jolee put his hands behind his back and looked Carth in the eye.  "So, we do what we have to do and we try to stop the Sith, but don't start thinking this war - your war - is more important than any other war just because you're in it."

"Interesting theory, but I don't buy it. The Republic stands for something; it's stood for 15,000 years." Carth hung his head. "And if it falls, everything will change forever."

Jolee dispelled any doubts he had about his earlier reading of Carth. The Dark Side and the Sith were not one and same. Sure, the Jedi here needed reminding of it, but this man was in most need of that lesson - especially with the shadows Jolee saw around him.

"You just believe whatever you need to get you through this, sonny." Jolee put a hand on Carth's shoulder... "The bottom line is that we both want to stop Malak, so let's not get hung up on details. Let's just get back to stopping him."

"Hey, what's this?" Mission said, interrupting them. She knelt by a stone covered marker marked the edge of the bog. 

"Probably nothing much," Jolee lied. "What you're looking for is this way."

"I...I can read this. Zaalbar taught me." Her small hands traced the lines and characters, wiping away the moss and dirt that the years had accumulated, following the lines made by many generations of Wookiee claws.

"The beast comes when summoned, if you are generous. It comes to battle if you are worthy and wise. It grants you glory, if you are fearsome and brave." She looked up, awed. "Look at the ground. That's kinrath blood. This place must have been a shrine - a sacred place." She looked up. "Sounds strange, Kairi, but can I take one of those kinrath we killed back there and tie it to the vines? Y'know, since Zaalbar can't be here?"

Kairi nodded. "I don't see any reason why not. Jolee?"

Jolee looked over Mission. Good instincts and a better soul in that one. He knew what this place was, but never felt inclined to pay homage in that fashion. Maybe because he stopped believing that any aspect of the Force really gave a damn about anything aside from its own amusement. 

"I'll help you haul over the kinrath, Mission. Things are big enough to need two sets of hands in order to carry it." 

Her eyes lit up and she sprang back towards the kinrath body they left a few meters back. It was a heavy one, too. Heavy enough for Kairi to dispatch HK-47 to give them an extra set of hands in dragging it over and tying it to the vine. The creature was easily wrapped in the vine, and it did not distort under the weight. 

Mission patted it. "For you, buddy." She looked skyward. "Um, if anyone listens…well, any help you can give the Wookiees…especially Zaalbar…Well, they really need it. Thanks."

"Did no one teach you prayer, Mission?" Canderous asked. 

Jolee patted Mission's back. "Ah, it's not so much the words the Force listens to as a pure heart and intent. I'm sure it was understood."

They barely got three meters from the marker when the ground shook and a terrible creature lumbered from the foggy distance, a bone-chilling cry rending the air. 

"Great Gods..." Jolee hardly dared to breathe. "A terentatek!"

The Jedi knew of these creatures - razor-backed, bipedal creatures of pure Dark Side creation. Their face was like a rancor's, and their great maw filled with jagged teeth. Their blood was a poison, and its twisted visage the last thing too many Jedi had seen.

The four Jedi ran ahead, sabers glowing. The others set upon it with their blasters, rifles, and canons. Foul-smelling gas poured from its wounds, dissipating (thankfully) in the thick air. 

"Aim for its legs," Canderous shouted to the others. "That appears to be its weak spot."

Mission opened her belt pouch and took out a cryo-grenade. She stole it from the dead Mandalorians. They were mostly used to immobilize a target and prevent it from fleeing or fighting back. She saw her shot - the Jedi split two to a side and left the terentatek's legs exposed. 

She hurled it, and it landed true.  The Jedi leapt out of the way and the artificial ice ensnared the creature's legs, immobilizing it. As it struggled fruitlessly to escape, Juhani's blade severed one of its legs, sending it toppling over. From there, Jolee, Bastila and Kairi finished it off.

Mission ran forward "You okay?"

"You threw the grenade?" Jolee asked.

"Well, yeah," Mission admitted. "Canderous mentioned the legs were its weak spot, so..."

Jolee laughed. "Good thinking. Maybe the Jedi ought to carry a few of those from when sabers aren't such a good idea."

Mission noticed something just over Jolee's shoulder. "Hey, what's that?"

Mission saw the glint of metal embedded in the creature's side. Pulling it out, she held a beautiful vibroblade. Runes were inscribed along its length and the balance was perfect, even if the handle was broken off  

"It's missing the hilt, but look at it...it's...it's beautiful."

"And useless," Canderous said. "Leave it be, girl. We've no use of it."

She put it in her backpack. "It certainly isn't useless to the Wookiee it belongs to. We can take it back to the village. Maybe someone there knows what it is."

Jolee led them back up a forking path. The faint outlines of ancient ruins far in the distance seemed to beckon to them. 

"Those look a lot like the style we saw on Dantooine," Carth said. "That Star Map has to be there."

"Oh, it's there," Jolee said. "Accessing it might be a different matter." 

A hole in the right wall was blocked with a mess of crumbled stone and jungle overgrowth, easily cut away with lightsabers and moved with hands. By the light of sabers and glow-rods, the party walked into a large, circular room. Four passageways - two to their left, two to their right led down into darkness.

"I'm noticing that these guys consider four a lucky number," Carth commented. "The structure here is different from Dantooine's, but not the numbers." 

Kairi walked forward, her fingers tracing the characters on the wall. Jolee's eyes narrowed as he studied her. Bastila shot him a warning glance. "The same characters, too," Kairi said. "Yes, the Star Map will be here." 

"Creepy," Mission said. "Look at all this - still standing after all those centuries?" She frowned. "Hey...there's a computer under our feet. Probably so far down we can't access it, but I can feel it, the power cables are right under our feet!" She walked to a raised dais in the room's center. "Kairi, come over here. I think this might be some kind of console, but none of the writing here makes sense."

As Kairi was about to touch it, they all heard a voice that made them jump.

"Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition."

Standing on the dais was the image of a strange creature. The shape of its body was vaguely humanoid, with the teardrop shaped head and eyestalks that resembled the broken statues on Tattooine. Its three-fingered hands gestured and waved.

"Yes, there's the thing," Jolee said. "Obstinate machine. I've no doubt it holds what you seek, but good luck in getting it operational"

"Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary neural match found. Greetings!"

"Match found! What the...?" Jolee shook his head in disbelief. "All I got when I tried was some muttering about rejected patterns!"

"Begin socialized interface Awaiting instructions. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time." 

"One of us is the match?" Mission said. "That would mean..."

"Perhaps nothing," Bastila argued. "This is an ancient machine, Mission, and perhaps malfunctioning." 

"Who has last tried to access this installation?" Kairi asked.

"Three attempts at access by the Wookiee Freyyr. One hundred twenty-two attempts at access by human Jolee Bindo. Last successful attempt 4.3 years prior to current date."

Juhani couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Persistent. I could like you."

"Well, there wasn't much else to do here," admitted Jolee.

"I've questions about this installation," Kairi said. "What is its purpose?"

"The original purpose of this installation was to monitor planet-wide agricultural reform. Malfunction occurred 241 years after last Builder communication...29,642 years before current Republic standard."

"That would fit with the data we gathered in the Dantooine ruins," Bastila said. 

"Speculation: This planet's resources were insufficient to sustain levels of production. It can be theorized that produce was being exported to supply a larger demand. It can also be theorized that the super-growth of Kashyyyk's forests can be directly linked to the malfunction, as well as hastening evolution of both native and bio-seeded species."

Jolee whistled. "So, there is something to those old legends after all. Doubt any Wookiee would truly believe it."

Carth took a step backward. He could chalk this up to being paranoid, but something was very wrong about this.  Kairi had accessed three out of three maps, and Bastila was right behind her - extremely reluctant and argumentative whenever Kairi had to be out of her sight. Put that together with Canderous's assessment about Kairi, the Jedi Council's bickering, and Bastila tipping her hand up in the village...

But there was still a large part of the puzzle missing - he couldn't figure out why.

"Carth?" Mission looked up at him worriedly. "Are you as scared about Kairi as I am? Something's not right at all."

"I'm worried, Mission. You better believe I am..."

Kairi continued to address the machine. "Why have you acknowledged me?"

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access. I am sorry. I did not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations. Likelihood of restriction by previous user 100%."

"Previous user?" Juhani stroked her chin.

"The date sounds about right if we're talking Revan," Carth said.

"Couldn't have been Czerka," Jolee said. "This would have had to be installed in the strictest secrecy."

"Again, sounds like Revan," Carth said. 

"We seek the Star Map," Kairi said.

"Accessing. Yes, I have found a Star Map in my original system memory. Access is restricted. Your request requires additional security parameters. There are measures available. Personality profiling will verify the basic structure of your conscious mind. I use a retro-adapted holocron interface. I have been programmed with a limited field of knowledge and must restrict access to those fitting the pattern."

"Who are you comparing me against?" Kairi asked.

"That information is not accessible. It is a pattern I have been given as a baseline for security access."

Bastila's eyes were on Kairi, and she was looking at the dark-haired woman with what might have been expressionless if one didn't know her. Carth had seen too much of Bastila not to detect the anticipation in her stare. It was like that of a star-pilot who finally got a lock on the enemy ship.

"Begin evaluation," Kairi said. The trance-like state she had dropped into on Dantooine was starting to call to her. All she had to do was surrender to its pull and allow it to pull her along with it. 

"You and a member of your party - say this Zaalbar fellow - are imprisoned. If you both claim innocence, you both get one year. If he accuses you of the crime, and you claim innocence, you get five years while he goes free. If you accuse him and he claims innocence, then you go free and he gets five years. Accuse each other, and you both get two years."

"I trust Zaalbar," Kairi said. "He wouldn't accuse me to save his skin, and I'd not accuse him to save mine."

"Incorrect: If you turn on him, you risk two years or none at all. If you rely on loyalty, you risk one year or five. Loyalty is dangerous. Your companion could benefit by turning on you. Zaalbar's family is mired in treachery. What loyalty do they know?"

"Hey!" Mission said angrily. "If you weren't guarding a Star Map, I'd rearrange your chips for that!" 

"The choice is mine," Kairi said. "I'm not altering it."

"You cannot refuse. Evaluation must continue. You must match the pattern in memory - your memory. I must demand honest acceptance of proper behavior. That is a condition of my programming."

Kairi blinked with confusion, and she found herself fighting off the trance. Was this a computer malfunction? Did it have her confused with someone else, or was it tied to…_My memory?_ A million questions, none of them tied to the Star Map, raced through her mind, and she felt very chilly all of a sudden…

"Kairi," Bastila said. "Clear your mind. Just focus on your task."

Kairi took a deep breath, and emptied her mind of questions for the moment. Bastila was right - they had a task, and she wouldn't get it done if she got distracted. "Continue evaluation, computer."

"Future incorrect responses will result in rejection. Hypothetical: Upon capturing an enemy spy, you discover two things. In five days, a large city will be attacked. In ten days, the enemy forces will be at their weakest. What do you do with this information?"

"I reinforce the city's defenses quietly while preparing to attack."

"That is not an answer. Do you save your people or abandon them for the sake of the war? Attempting two victories will merely dilute your efforts."

"Basic military strategy, Kairi," Canderous argued. "War demands sacrifices, and what's a city if you crush your enemy."

"But if you aren't fighting that war to protect your people, then what are you fighting it for?" Carth countered.

Kairi put her hands behind her back and looked up at the computer. "And you've not considered a counterattack? Sending them faulty information? Setting a trap for them in the city?" She looked up, her voice becoming snappish and short. "The enemy would be expecting one of those two options. Find an option they will NOT expect."

The computer image wavered. "Analyzing…analyzing…"

"Look out!" Carth said, noticing an egg-shaped object hurled through the air.

They party scrambled as the grenade blew. When the smoke cleared, they saw their only ways out blocked. Xor and a Mandalorian in the red armor of a clan leader blocked the way they had come in. Juhani and Canderous leapt from their hiding place, saber lit and cannon primed. 

"You've interrupted our hunt, interloper," the commander said. 

"We'll just strip this place. I'm sure there's treasure to be found here. People pay big for relics." Xor leered at Juhani. "Enough for me to keep you proper, pretty pet."

She said, "And you will pay in blood for the death of my father!"

Xor laughed. "All I was trying to do was collect what my boss was owed, kitty. Your parents defaulted on loans to the Exchange. I put down the male, all right. Cathar males are too animal to be good slaves, but the females can be broken…and I've broken a lot of them."

Juhani held her ground, struggling not to make a move. "And when my mother perished, the debt was passed to me. They took me in the night and tortured me…used me…But it was not enough for you, was it?"

Xor laughed. "Of course not. I've got plans for you…" 

"The inhabitants of this world could do little against us," the clan-leader said. "But you've become a threat Czerka wants removed. "

"More than enough of a threat for you!" Canderous shouted. 

"Another Mandalorian, is it? Will you draw arms against those you should serve?" 

Canderous raised the cannon. "I think you've got it backwards." 

The commander laughed and so did the Mandalorian henchmen. "Clan Koltha thrives. Ordo is a dead clan, as were the rest of the fools who fell in a Jedi's trap. _We_ are the Mandalorians now, relic." 

Canderous could stand no more! He fired off rounds to scatter the bullyboys and rushed in for the commander. Juhani thumbed on her saber and rushed for Xor. Kairi, Bastila, and Jolee pulled their sabers and deflected the incoming shots. The rest of the party broke out the blasters and returned fire. 

The other Mandalorians were outmatched badly by the flurry of lightsabers. Carth also felled one as it tried to rush Canderous. Mission got in a couple wound shots.

"Droid efficiency at its best!" HK-47 shouted as he blasted holes in the armor of one combatant unfortunate enough to get in his way. 

"I'll turn you in to scrap, droid." One of the Mandalorians, little more than a boy, had lost his helmet. He took a swing at HK-47's head with his empty blaster cannon.  

HK-47 didn't need to turn around. Reaching out, he grabbed the barrel as it approached and turned his head in a perfect 180-degree turn. From his shoulder, the flamethrower shot up and aimed at the exposed head of his attacker.

"Statement: your meat-bag mind is a little raw. Let me assist."

The white-hot blast did its job. A headless corpse with a charred stump at the neck dropped to the stone. "Statement: Thank you!"

"Who programmed that lunatic droid?" Canderous grumbled. Using his canon as a club, Canderous swung it and knocked the red-clad man off his feet. The commander pulled a vibroblade and stabbed Canderous in the leg. The implant set to work on it, but the shot was a good one. Dishonorable cur! Before the man could get another swipe in, Canderous tackled him and yanked off the helmet. It rolled some distance away - useless. They rolled around on the floor of the citadel, exchanging a flurry of blows. 

Juhani chased Xor down one of the darkened corridors. Where was he? 

"Looking for me, Cathar? Well?"

Xor was standing in the middle of the room, a cortosis vibroblade in his gnarled hand. "Come and get me, woman."

Juhani wanted to charge forward and remove the man's head, but hesitated. No…not from anger…from calm…Anger would only blind her. Xor wanted her to charge, wanted her to…_A trap, it has to be._

She held position and scanned the room. What was he hiding?

He chuckled. "So, I killed your daddy, huh? Wasn't much of a challenge. Damn Cathar.  Suugan Koltha took me with his clan when they burned the home planet. Lots of fun hunting them down, watching them beg before I cut their throats or took their mothers in front of their kittens…"

Juhani scowled, baring her fangs, and almost charged again. No, she still hadn't found what he was planning. She would have to stay still.  

"Did you like it when my boys took you two on one to break you in, kitty? I was watching…Best damn view I ever got."

She scanned the ceiling…nothing there. The floor? The tiles were arranged oddly, a crossways pattern between her side and the center of the room, and what was Xor standing on? 

"The Cathar beasts left me with injuries - scratched up my face and almost took my leg. They injured me so bad I never thought I'd fight again, but I've proven the beasts wrong. I still fight. And I'm going to hunt down and wipe out as many of them as I can…enjoying every second of it."

Juhani backed up. 

"What, nothing to say, Jedi? Figures. Your kind always tucked tail between their legs when there's actually blood involved. Revan had to go to the Sith to get a backbone."

Juhani halted and made a run for the center portion of the room. Xor backed up and released the lever, swinging open the trap floor. Juhani easily vaulted it with a Force Jump to land in the center of the room. Surrounding them was an open pit where power snapped and danced across sharp metal spikes 

"What have you got to say now?" she asked calmly, standing up and igniting her ruby saber.

Canderous realized that he had probably beaten the commander into unconsciousness, but the battle-fever was still in possession of him. He delivered a hard punch to his face - hard enough for bones to crack. Finishing up, he wrenched the man's head violently, feeling the snap of vertebrae. 

With the last cry of their opponents, Canderous knew the battle had finished. The red haze of battle faded from his vision, and he felt pain shooting into his hand. His knuckles were covered in blood, and he found himself looking at the broken face of his slain foe. It was a man his age, his scarred face attesting to many successful battles. In many ways, it was like looking at a life he could have had.

Suddenly, he felt very old. Blood-fever had passed, but not the truth of the man's words. Ordo was a dead clan, and he was the last of his kind.

Jolee retracted his saber. "Interesting," he said. "I wouldn't want you as an enemy."

"Nor you. I saw you destroy two of them with your saber."

"Where is Juhani?" Bastila asked. 

Kairi gasped. "Oh, no!" She dashed down one of the corridors.

Juhani had vastly overpowered Xor. He tried to strike. She countered it. He tried to charge, she pushed him back with the Force. His attacks became wilder, more desperate, while Juhani maintained her composure.

"Why won't you attack?" he roared at her. 

He charged wildly again and Juhani dodged, knocking the blade from his hand.

"You are finished," she said, balancing the vibroblade in her other hand. "A broken shell of a man. Your Mandalorian friends are no more. You will be brought to Republic justice for your crimes."

"Hah!" He said, "Republic justice can't touch me. Your kind's a slave race - not members of the Republic, and neither are the hairballs here."

Jolee called out. "But _these _people were." He came into view, holding the droid head. He pressed the playback.

"Eli said there's be salvage down here. Wish we had Matton to check our equipment. I think it's broken…broken or…Hey, Xor. Did Eli send you? He did? Hey! Whoa! Wait a damn minute…Eli, you snake! What do you think you're -" The recording ended with a staccato of blaster shots.  

Xor froze. "I thought I vaporized…" He looked around in panic, backing up. 

Jolee shrugged. "And I thought it would make interesting garden decoration until my new friends here found the recording. They convinced me to put it in my pack."

Kairi ran up to Jolee's side and started to go forward. 

"There is a trap, Kairi. Stay back. I will take care of him."

"Juhani…"  

_There is no emotion…there is no ignorance…there is no passion… there is no chaos…there is no death…_Juhani powered down her saber, and lowered the vibroblade, holding her hand out to Xor. "Come."

Xor spat in Juhani's face and made a run for the exit, but with his lame leg he was not able to leap the pit. His fingertips reached the edge and Kairi dove to grab him, but her hand caught only air as Xor plummeted to the bottom of the pit and was vaporized by the energy discharge. 

The trap floor swung back up, and the room was once again safe. Juhani walked forward, shaking, and all but collapsed in Kairi's arms.

"That…that fiend…that monster."

Kairi wrapped her arms around her friend, stroking the short, soft fur at the back of her neck. "I…I could sense him, and you. Oh, Juhani, I was so scared for you."

"Good job in not taking the bait," Jolee said, admitting. "Had our positions been reversed, I probably would have allowed him to get my goat." He looked down at the tiles where the trap floor had been. "Would have been a nasty way to go, too."

"I…I was angry, though," Juhani admitted. "My blood was burning with rage, hate, and revenge. I wanted nothing more for him to die by my hand."

Jolee patted her shoulder. "I'm an old heretic, but I've had a lot of time to think down here. Courage isn't the absence of fear. It's doing what you have to in spite of it. I think it applies in most other emotions, too. You need peace of mind to what you have to do despite the emotions, not because of them."

Juhani nodded. "Your words have truth," she said. "But must I always fear the Dark Side's influence?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. But that's where the courage part comes in," Jolee said. "Come on. Let's not waste another moment here."

"Yes," Juhani said.  "Let us go."

When they walked back into the room, the holographic creature was waiting patiently for them. Looking at Kairi, he gave his assessment.

"Neural scan complete. Correction: Initial assumptions were incorrect. Secondary scans during battle revealed much. Under duress, your readings were easier to read."

"Just what did they reveal?" Kairi asked.

"Information unavailable. Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow. Access to Star Map granted. This unit has completed its primary duty and has finished with subject. Activating Star map and shutting down."

A door hidden in the wall next to them opened and the Star Map's chamber was revealed. It was small and circular, but it had a domed ceiling high above them, the grimed-over skylight filtering dim light into the chamber. A mezzanine level circled the room above their heads.  Kairi walked up to the closed spires and it opened for her like a black mechanical rosebud. Bastila started downloading coordinates.

"Well, well. Your Star Map, an ancient artifact of Dark Side power. Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew there was something funny down here," Jolee said. "I wonder if it's had an effect on the evolution of the creatures here in the Shadowlands. Might explain why it's so dangerous down here. An interesting theory, but I suppose we haven't time to test it, do we?"

"Three Star Maps revealed, and two more we must find. Well, now, our task here is finished," Bastila said.

"Hey!" Mission shouted. "What about Zaalbar? What about -"

A gray-furred, disheveled Wookiee barged into the mezzanine, brandishing a double-edged vibroblade.  _"More of you Czerka core-rats! Is even the heart of Kashyyyk not free from your kind?"_

"Damn," muttered Jolee. "After all this time, he's almost feral." He shouted to the Wookiee. "Calm yourself, Freyyr. It's Jolee. Don't you remember me?"

Freyyr charged, leaping over the railing and knocking over Jolee before charging out into the main room. Unfortunately, Mission hadn't run far enough to get clear of Freyyr's rampage.  She dodged his swipe, but was hit with the flat of it, knocking her back. Freyyr roared and raised his blade. Nothing could save the Twi'lek now.

She bellowed. "Mu ah grah!" Her attempt at Shyriiwook sent her into a fit of coughing while Freyyr, confused, bulled his blade.

_"I...I understood that."_ He shook his large fist_. "It...it can't be! The words of outsiders are tainted with lies. You can't convince me otherwise."_

"I can understand what you're saying," Mission stammered. "B ...big Z...Zaalbar taught me."

Freyyr shook his shaggy head. _"You...you know of my son, Twi'lek?"_

She nodded, still shaken. "Let me get this straight," Mission said. "Zaalbar and Chuundar are brothers, you're their dad...Does that mean Big Z is some kind of prince?"

Freyyr squinted and looked around the room at the gathered party members.. _"My boy still lives? And he's made friends of outsiders? Is he a slave?"_

"No, he's not, sir." Mission shook her head. "My...my name's Mission. Zaalbar's my best friend, and right now, Chuundar's holding him hostage."

_"He...he has returned to Kashyyyk? My brave boy..." _He dropped the sword. _"Why has he come?"_

"It...It's a really long story. He's with Kairi." She pointed over to the small human Jedi. "She saved him from slavers that were trying to capture us. He swore a life-debt to her."

Now Freyyr was truly astonished. He looked to Kairi. _"Does this Twi'lek speak the truth, human?"_

"She does," Kairi said. "And I also understand your words." 

_"He sees something of worth in you both. I will listen...cautiously. Gullibility has harmed me in the past. If I had seen through Chuundar's lies, he would be exposed as a slaver."_

"Can...Can you tell me what happened with Zaalbar, sir?" Mission asked.

_"Zaalbar is a bright lad, always has been. He learned Chuundar was dealing with Czerka, leading them to our hunting parties and blaming their disappearances on the dangers of the Shadowlands. Zaalbar was crazed when he found out. He attacked his brother with his claws. I thought he had gone mad - shed his honor."_

Mission swallowed hard. "And he was exiled. Oh, poor Big Z! He never told me about this. He was too ashamed to."

_"The failure to see treachery was mine. When my sons fought, I followed tradition and believed the elder boy. But less than a season after that, Chuundar started spreading rumors that I had also gone mad. His Czerka allies tried to kill me. I had to flee for my life."_

"That's when I found him," Jolee explained. "I helped his pursuers lose him for a moment, helped get to safety down here."

_"I am sorry for attacking you, but it has been so long since I have offered my trust or accepted that of another."_

"The more I hear of Chuundar, the more I would like to expose him for the dishonorable creature he is," Juhani said.

_"Chuundar is powerful, especially surrounded by his Czerka allies, but there is a chance I could appeal to the traditions of our people. It will take much to convince my people that they have been lied to."_

"Bacca's blade," Mission whispered. "Some folks in the village mentioned that they wait for Bacca's blade. Maybe that can help!"

_"I am starting to think that your soul was misplaced, little Twi'lek. Yes, Bacca was a great warrior who united our tribes and people. During his hunt, he found a crashed starship, our first hint of outsiders. He was a cautious old wook, fearing the taint of invaders. Constructing a great vibroblade from the wreckage, it has long symbolized our independence. Only destined leaders have held it."_

"Where might it be found?" asked Kairi.

_"It was damaged long ago in a ritual battle. Chieftain Rothrrrawr fought the Great Beast, his arrogance outstripping his ability. The blade was broken. Our tales say the Gods took it because we had become undeserving. The hilt remains with Chuundar..."_

Mission rummaged in her pack and pulled out the metal shard she had dug out from the tetranek. "Freyyr..."

He turned around to see the blade in the hands of the young Twi'lek. Kneeling by her, he inspected it. _"It...it is! It may not look like much, but this is an important relic of my people. I did not think I was worthy to search for it. I see now it was selfish despair."_

He took the blade from Mission's hands. _"I will climb to the surface and gather what support I can. Follow as soon as you can. When you arrive, we will confront Chuundar in the throne room. My people will no longer be slaves!" _

"Wait." Canderous's voice halted the room. Only then had the rest of them noticed that he had not moved from the body of the fallen Mandalorian clan-leader. He rose slowly, hands covered in drying blood. There was something deadly serious in his eyes. His deep, gravelly voice was solemn.

"No sisters sit at my clan-hold." He reached out and stroked the tip of Juhani's cheek with his finger, turning her short fur crimson. He tried to mark Bastila, but she stepped back. Canderous looked very hurt at this, but nodded and continued.

"I have no daughters to sing at my burial." He stroked Mission's cheek, marking her as well. "I have no sons to train in the ways of the warrior." He marked Freyyr. "In place of your own son," he told him.

He marked Carth, who gave him a puzzled and astonished look, followed by a nod of understanding. "No brothers at my back." 

He bowed his head before Jolee. "No elders to learn from." He streaked the old man's cheek. He walked up to Kairi and bowed before her, offering his hands. "And no clan-chief to pay homage to."

Kairi gasped and looked around. All eyes were on her, and she was riveted by the gaze of the iron-eyes warrior at her feet. She hadn't thought she had done much – settled the quarrels among the crew, listened to the stories, and stood at their side when asked. "Clan-chief?" Why would he consider someone like her a…

The answer struck her before the thought was complete. All of them were lost and outcast, including herself. No, they were no longer lost. They were a united force now…a clan forged by the Force rather than by blood. In accepting them all, they accepted each other. 

"I should be the one at your knees, Canderous," she said. "Your loyalty, courage, and honor are there for all to see." The sheer acceptance and trust she sensed from him and felt echoed in the others almost broke her. "I hope to someday be worthy of the faith you - all of you - have placed in me." 

Again, the knowledge of what to do swam up from Kairi's mind, even though her memory would not give her the "how" of her learning it. She took off her gloves and took his hands. 

"Rise and take your place at my side, brother in battle."

He rose and kissed her forehead, eliciting a twinge of jealousy from Carth. He stepped away from her. "But I am not clanless - not any longer." He walked over to the shoulder cannon and picked it up. "Let's go," he said, leading the way out. 

Mission bounded up to Carth as the rest of the party followed. "Uh…what was _that_ about?"

"You're asking me? Well…" Carth looked ahead to see Canderous taking point, despite the stiff gait brought on by his mending leg. "From what I do know of Mandalorians, ones without a clan have no place in their society, but they can offer themselves to another clan in hopes of being…well, of being adopted."

"So did we adopt Canderous, or did he adopt us?"

"I think the answer is 'yes,' Mission," Carth said.


	7. Breaking Chains

**Chapter 6**

**Breaking Chains**

They hurried back to the elevator only to find it abandoned. Already, it was creepily still. The lift was simple enough to work, and the party arrived in the upper branches, not knowing what to expect.  They rushed back to the spaceport - it was time to set a few things right before the inevitable conclusion to all this. 

It was the dead of night, and the Czerka patrols were easy enough to avoid. Most of the crew were making sure the _Ebon Hawk_ was ready for a fast getaway if necessary. Kairi and Jolee went to make their scheduled stop at Eli Gand's. It was simple enough to find the freighter Gand used as "home" and slice the lock. 

The gangplank opened and Eli came staggering down the ramp. "What in the blazes do you want at this hour?" 

"We have something that Mr. Dasol needs to see."

"If it can wait until morning -"

"Oh, no," Jolee said, making a smooth hand gesture. "He really needs to see this." 

"He really needs to see this," Eli said sleepily. "Oh, all right, but be prepared to pay triple."

Matton had been awake anyway, walking up behind Eli. "Customers, Eli? At this hour?"

Jolee held up his hand. "This is best delivered in person, lad." He pulled out the droid head he'd put in his pack. "I found this droid head near my house."

"Oh, a droid head? Possibly Czerka surplus. Nothing of value..." Eli blanched. "Wait a minute - you're that Bindo fellow, aren't you? The one who lives in the Shadowlands?" 

"Like hell that's Czerka surplus!" Matton's eyes went wide as he grabbed the droid head and examined it. "That's D-AO2, my ship's repair droid! Why was it in the forest?"

Jolee folded his arms. "I think you ought to listen to its last recording."

Kairi pressed the playback. The last moments of the crew played through again, and the recording ended in a chilling staccato of screams and blaster fire. 

The two men were frozen, Matton wide-eyed with shock, and Eli just a step away from cowering. Matton threw the droid head aside and lunged for Eli. 

"You lied to me, you Hutt! You murdered my crew while I repaired your freighter and have the gall to keep me as a slave, lying and saying my crew jacked the ship without paying the bill!" He grabbed Eli by the lapels and slammed him against the landing strut.

"Well...that is...Oh, for all you know it's a fabrication! A good mechanic is hard to find, and..."

"Lying Jedi? I don't think so, Eli. I thought I owed you! You tricked them into the Shadowlands and killed them, didn't you?"

"Matton, this isn't…it was just business, I tell you!" Wrenching away in a panic, he darted off past the safe point, heading towards the Wookiee village and Shadowlands entrance. Jolee grabbed Matton and held him back as Eli vanished into the night.  

"Let the natives or the Shadowlands take care of him. He's finished."

"They…they were my friends. I knew they had…and not…"He looked up. "But what will I do now?"

Carth found Jordo in the cantina. Sure enough, it was open all hours, and Carth's memory about Jordo being a night-flyer proved to be the case. He was checking a cargo roster when Carth came in. Fortunately, the Czerka here were drunk or asleep by now.  

"Carth? What in -? What are you doing here? Janos had your ship impounded. What happened?"

"No real time for it, Jordo. I hear Czerka's in for a hostile takeover here. You still looking for a ship mechanic?"

"Yeah, what of it? You found one?"

Carth grinned. "Oh, we found one, all right...He's probably none to happy with his last employer. But take some advice - take the kid and get off this rock fast."

"Hostile?"

"Yeah, very. And this is a good kid - honest to a fault."

Rounding the corner were Kairi and Jolee. Matton was with them.

"It's not like this post's got a lot of positions for a good ship mechanic," Matton said. "And there's no way I want to work for Czerka - the slaving bastards..." 

"You say you're a mechanic? Looking for work?" Jordo asked.

"What of it? The name's Matton Dasol."

"Well, now, I'm in the market for a good mechanic, and I take recommendations, especially from a old space dog like my friend here. You know Serenity class freighters?"

Matton laughed. "Hey, I was born on one. You bet I know 'em." 

"G7 Arcatech or a 21-E Zarister?"

"Trick question. Neither one of those models worked. How about a 77-BC series? I'll bet I can get more out of that than you ever dreamed."

Jordo grinned. "Well, now. If you can come aboard and prove it, you have yourself a job. Dock seven." 

He waved the young man on ahead, and looked over at Carth. "We've got to hook up sometime, or at least send me a letter. I didn't hear from you after..." He stalled uncomfortably. "Er, what I mean is, my condolences on your wife. I heard what happened to Morgana. At least your boy made it through all right."

Then walkway might as well have dropped out from under Carth as he tried to wrap his mind around it. "My...my boy? You mean...Dustil?"

"Yes, of course. I saw him at my last stop, on Korriban. He didn't recognize me, though. You...you didn't know he was there?"

"No! Jordo, Dustil went missing during the attack on Telos, and..." He grabbed Jordo's shoulders.  "Are you sure it's him? Absolutely sure?"

"I'd recognize Dustil anywhere. Positive!" Jordo's voice dropped and he shifted nervously. "He...he's...joined the Sith, Carth."

Carth staggered back. It was like being shot. The room started to sway around him and he couldn't keep his feet. "What do you mean he's joined the Sith?"

"There's an academy on Korriban for Sith...Force-users...he's a student there. Saw him in their uniform and everything." Jordo looked up. "Sorry, Carth. I thought you knew."

"No...No, I didn't." Carth stammered. He wasn't sure how much else he could take. "Thanks for telling me, Jordo."

"Sure....uh, no problem. Good to see you again, Carth. Hope things work out with you and Dustil..." Jordo vanished out the door. 

So much so fast! His knees felt like water and his mouth went dry. He tried to imagine it, and couldn't. His son...Carth thought he was dead for so long, dead along with his mother in the attack...And a Sith? What in the hell was this supposed to be - a dream, a nightmare?

"Carth?" Kairi's soft voice and the feeling of her hands on his shoulders broke through the shock that numbed his brain. She guided him to a chair. "I know you aren't all right, but..."

"Dustil...my son is alive!" He looked up, gripping her arm. "We've got to go to Korriban, Kairi. We've got to find him!"

"We'll go as soon as possible," she said reassuring him. "There a Star Map we have to find still."

"Thank you, Kairi." He took two sucking breaths to try and regain his equilibrium. "I...I just have to see him. I have to know if it's him. I have to know what happened. All this time, I thought he was...he must be a man by now..."

"I'll go with you if you need someone at your back, Carth." She took his hand in hers.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. Kairi was trying to project calm to him. There was still much in the air and so little time. At the same time, she had felt the blow of the terrible news as surely as if it had happened to her. No small part of her wanted to drag him back aboard the _Hawk_ and blast off to Korriban, holding him through as much of the journey as he would allow.

"Just lend me a little strength for the time being, beautiful," he said. "Whatever you can."

She brushed away the stay lock of hair, and kissed his forehead. "Agreed."

Jolee kept his silence. He knew what he sensed. He may have been an old hermit, but he certainly wasn't blind. Unfortunately, it was going to be a lot more difficult keeping that silence once aboard their ship. He still felt to calling to join the quest. The Force had led them to his cabin for its own reasons, and he knew to trust its workings. 

*******

Hastening to the village, the traffic on the walkway was eerily quiet - not even the beasts of the forest tried to attack. Czerka patrols were nowhere to be seen, smashed patrol droids and non-functioning equipment providing mute testimony.

When they reached the village gates, they found those unguarded as well, just bolted shut. Jedi telekinesis was enough to take care of the bolt, and the party sealed the gates behind them as they rushed past the eerily quiet pathways to the Holder of the Laws. His dwelling was thickly occupied by small groups of nervous-looking Wookiees talking amongst themselves in strained voices.

_"Outsiders! I have heard what you have done...is it true? It is heavy in the air, like an approaching storm. Many are afraid and come here for advice, but I have none to give."_

"It's true," Jolee said. "I don't have much for advice either, old friend." 

Juahni took the bolt casing from her belt pouch. "We have also discovered some more sad news for your people." She handed it to Worrroznor, and let the old Wookiee examine it closely.

Worrroznor looked over the bolt casing. _"It is Jaraak's. The family insignia is there. How did you get it?"_

"We found Rorworr's remains in the Shadowlands. That casing was from the bolt that likely killed him." Carth explained. He was very glad that Kairi and Mission were able to understand the local language and translate for him. 

_"Oh my, very distressing. It would seem that Jaraak had a hand in his death, then. I can't ignore this. Wait here, outsiders, while he is fetched. I hope he can explain this. I really do."_

It wasn't long before Woorwill and Jaraak were brought before Worrroznor, standing in the open room in his home. Woorwill was confused and frightened, while Jaraak looked old and broken - a defeated man.

_"Jaarak, you know why you have been summoned here. As Holder of the Laws, I ask you to explain. Do...do you recognize this bowcaster bolt casing?"_ Worrroznor asked.

_"The casing is mine. It bears my family runes, and markings for the creatures I killed."_

"Yours?" Mission said. "Why would we find your bolt casing by...No, it couldn't be. Could it?"

"Jolee was correct," Bastila said with a sigh. "This can only end in sorrow."

_"On Rorworr's body? He is dead? It can't be!"_

_"Don't listen to him, Woorwill. Outsiders only lie when their mouths are open. Didn't I teach you? I won't answer. I can't answer. Must my son be here to see this?"_

_"Woorwill was Rorworr's student. Since Rorworr has no family, he is allowed to stand here."_ Worrroznor seemed exasperated. _"Jaraak, please speak. If you are guilty, it means death and this outsider inherits your possessions. Do you wish that?"_

"Is there no alternative to death as a punishment?" Kairi asked.

_"If there were mitigating circumstances, perhaps another punishment could be considered. It depends on what was behind it."_

"Good thinking," Carth said, pulling the datapad from his bag. "Jaarak didn't murder without reason. Take it. Show it to the judge."

Jolee warned, "I urge you caution. This may seem like the right path to follow, but you don't know these people as I do."

_"This is a failure of honor. It is very serious. Jaraak, are there any factors to be aware of?"_

The older Wookiee did not speak.

_"Jaraak, say something your own defense,"_ pleaded Mission. _"You know what Rorworr was up to!"_

_"I killed Rorworr. I will accept whatever punishment is given, Holder. It is better if my honor alone it tainted."_

_"Why did you do it, father? Why? Rorworr was a hero!"_

_"You only need to know that I did it. The reason is not important. Woorwill, I am sorry."_

Mission wasn't about to stand for it. Snatching the datapad from Carth's hand, she marched up to Worrroznor. "Your honor, Rorworr was dealing with slavers. Carth and Juhani found the slaver contract on him. Woorwill was going to be the next one he sold to Czerka!"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Woorwill howled. _"That's not...it can't be."_

_"Don't do this. Rorworr was admired. They need to believe in him. I am old and unimportant. Let Woorwill and the other children have their hero. Don't listen to the outsider's lying, please."_

Mission handed the datapad over. The Holder of the Laws read it quietly, a pillar of quiet in the heated emotions of the room.

Jaarak gave a huffing sigh. _"I'm sorry, Woorwill. I never wanted you to know. So much is against us. You need someone to look up to. I couldn't let him betray you...betray us all. Outsiders are a threat by themselves. We don't need traitors of our own."_

"How awful," Mission said. "Big Z always talked about how important honor was to his people. It's everything."

_"In light of this, Jaarak, you are declared innocent and shall be released."_ He turned to the party. _"Well, I must say you are the first outsiders I have been glad to know. You have surprised me. Perhaps some of you are indeed capable of honor."_

"It feels like the right thing to do," Bastila said. "But to destroy a hero..."

"What's gonna happen?" Mission asked.

Worrroznor patted her shoulder gently. _"It will cause a stir, and much pain. But it will pass in time. We will be disappointed in him, but we've other enemies to face. You are strong and good - all of you."_

"Ah, a painful end," said Jolee. "But perhaps it was the only way. We shall see..."

The door was flung open and a disheveled-looking Wookiee, fur spattered with blood, marched in. _"Worrroznor, the fighting! It has overtaken the village, and Chuundar demands your presence at the Chieftain's Hall!"_

_"What? Oh, Gods..."_

_"It's Freyyr. He has returned with Bacca's blade in hand! He told me these outsiders refused to kill him. Some were loyal to Chuundar alone, others to Freyyr. We had to fight!"_

 He turned to the party. _"Outsiders, you must come right away. It is as I feared!"_

Loud arguing and more than a few clashes of knives echoed through the air. They had been right about what would happen. The village was in chaos, some calling for Chuundar, others talking about the "High Chieftain's" return. 

The warrior Wookiee explained as they ran. _"Freyyr is in there now, as is Chuundar. Zaalbar is trying to keep his father and brother from bloodshed, but he will not succeed."_

"Oh, no..." Mission said. 

_"Much is to be decided,"_ Worrroznor said. _"Hurry, friends of Zaalbar!"_

Worrroznor led them to the Chieftain's Hall and threw open the doors. It was a deadly stalemate now, Chuundar and his Czerka guards on one end, Freyyr and his supporters on the other. Zaalbar hung in the middle. 

_"And your clan of outsiders comes as well?"_ Chuundar shook his fist at them. _"Everyone is here now! Quite a reunion!"_

_"Yes, my son. By the blade of Bacca's sword, I've come to end your treachery. No more will you sell your own people!"_

_"You've the blade, father? Hah! So what? I have the hilt, held by each true High Chieftain in recent memory. Even you claimed it was all-important. We have our ancient trinkets, and who will the people follow? You? You are old and weak!" _

 Zaalbar blocked both of them with his body, shoving the apart before blows could start. _"Shut up, both of you! This will end now! I will not see Rwookrrorro suffer any more! Put down your blades NOW!"_

"Aw right! You tell 'em, Big Z!"

_"I...I do not know what to do."_ his voice wavered. _"I think...I don't know."_

"Chuundar held you and brainwashed you, Zaalbar. Listen to your dad!" Mission urged.

"Chuundar holds the power here, Zaalbar," Canderous warned. "And if you overthrow Czerka here, they will return and will double their efforts to destroy you."

Kairi stepped forward. "Zaalbar, you are someone of great conscience and honor," she said evenly. "And you may be right in saying there is no need for blood to be shed here."  

_"We work together. It will be hard,"_ Zaalbar said. _"But I will not have us slaughtering each other when the true foes surround us! The fighting stops NOW!"_

Freyyr looked across at Chuundar. _"I have no desire to shed shared blood, Chuundar. Despite all you have done, you are still my son.  Kashyyyk can grow stronger under our hands."_

Chuundar raised his blade. _"What does it matter? I have Czerka's support. You will all die!"_

_"Brother, NO!"_ Zaalbar stepped before Chuundar, blocking his strike at Freyyr. He shoved Chuundar back, but he needed a weapon!

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mission pull her vibroblade. Like a single mind in two bodies, she threw the blade to him and he caught it. They had done this so often on Taris, it was as natural as breathing. It was barely a large dagger to him, but a weapon enough.

Blasters fired, energy shields engaged, lightsabers were drawn. Outside, in the village and inside the hall, the battle raged. Freyyr was struggling against two of Chuundar's guards and Zaalbar rushed in. 

_"Father!"_

Chuundar raised his sword and rushed for Zaalbar.

"Big Z - Look out!"

Mission's warning was just in time, Whirling around, he ducked Chuundar's attack. It would have killed him otherwise.

Zaalbar savagely backhanded Chuundar. Chuundar swiped back, gashing Zaalbar's arm. Zaalbar swung back with his fist and blade with all the savagery and rage brought on by his long years of exile. His mind went blank, and he was dimly aware of Chuundar's face before him. Let him know the pain of his people! This was a traitor, a creature of no honor! 

He grabbed Chuundar by the shoulders and threw him against the wall, continuing his savage assault. Chuundar made a couple attempts to strike back, and Zaalbar was wounded in several places. It didn't even register with him. The pain of his body and the pain of his heart fused together.

The fever ran through him, and finally broke. It was silent all around him…Gods, he was exhausted. There was blood all over his fur. Some of it was his own, but most of it…

He looked down at his hands, they were soaked and stiff with dark red blood…and they were shaking. Zaalbar forced himself to look down. Chuundar's nose was bashed in, his ebony fur soaked in crimson, and the sword had fallen out of his limp hands as his neck was bent where it shouldn't be.

He had beaten Chuundar to death. It was over. He let out a long and mournful cry, but whether it was from fatigue, heartache, or relief, he did not know.

"Big…Big Z…"

Mission was covered in blood, too, and limped. He could say nothing to her, only look up and try to form a word. Mission said nothing as she knelt next to him with a medpack and started to clean his wounds.

"Zaalbar?" she asked quietly. She glanced over to Chuundar's broken body and scowled, shaking her head. She took his hand to clean some of the blood off his arm. "Zaalbar…Zaalbar, look."

She held his hand up to the torch light, pressing her thumb into the center of his palm. Zaalbar's claws slid out. In contrast to the rest of his bloodied paw, the claws were clean. Freyyr and his supporters saw this and gathered behind him. His father took his wrist and lifted his hand high.

_"My son is no mad-claw,"_ Freyyr said_. "Let it be known to all."_

The battle had been a hard one, but in the end, a half-dozen Czerka slavers and an equal number of Wookiees lay dead on the floor. The Jedi were tending to the wounded, or seeing to their own wounds. Canderous had taken some stabs to his arms and his leg was still sore. A glancing blaster shot had struck Carth in the leg. HK-47 was reattaching an arm.

_"We…we have done it,"_ Freyyr said sadly. _"I am saddened that it came to this, but I could not let it continue."_

_"Father…I grieve with you."_

_"Zaalbar, my son. I am truly sorry. You have suffered a great wrong, a great shame. I was blind. I have no excuse."_

_"I can forgive, Father. I have learned much over the years."_

"What will be done about the slavers?" Kairi asked.

_"We will fight them. It will be difficult, but they shall not take another of my people without bloodshed. I'll send my best climbers to other villages to rally a defense. We must guard against this happening again." _Freyyr nodded to the crew. _"Your kind will be the only outsiders welcome here for some time. It will be a change for the better, I think."_

Mission walked up to Zaalbar. "I'm gonna miss you, Big Z, but this is your home and family. I wish you all the best."

_"Mission, I…"_

Freyyr held up his hand. _"Zaalbar, wherever did you find her? Do you know what she has done?"_

_"Father, she is Twi'lek. Whatever she has done, I…"_ He looked up at his father._ "She found me after I had killed my captors, when I had become a true mad-claw and beast. She tried to protect me, and has refused to leave my side. I owe her more than even life-debt could pay. Please, do not harm her!"_

Freyyr laughed. _"Zaalbar, she sacrificed to the Great Beast in your name, helped in its defeat, and pulled Bacca's blade from its side, carrying it to me. You even taught her our language!"_

_"Mission? You…"_

"You'd have done it if you were there, Big Z."

_"The Gods could not send another Wookiee to be at your side, so they took the heart of a Wookiee and put it in the body of a Twi'lek."_ Freyyr patted her head. _"Your clan must be proud to boast such a daughter."_

Mission smiled sadly. "Zaalbar is my family, sir."

_"Then, it shall be. I welcome you, Mission the Clever-Handed, to my clan. I would be honored to call you daughter to my spirit."_

"You...you mean it?"

_"When I was without honor, I could not use the term,"_ Zaalbar said. _"But you have been honor-sister to me, and we welcome you to our clan with open arms."_

"I don't know what to say but yes!"  Mission said. "But what will you do now, Zaalbar?"

_"Returning home has lifted a great weight from my mind...but it has been painful as well."_

_"You have a place at my side, Zaalbar,"_ Freyyr said. _"I would be honored if you would take it."_

_"I cannot. Not yet. I'm just used to being free, and not just from the slavers. And I have a life-debt to honor. Now that my life is truly my own, honoring that agreement is all the more important."_

Freyyr beamed with pride_. "Listen to my son! His insight humbles me. Take that good judgment with you, and all the stars will come to revere Wookiee wisdom!"_

****

That night, under the canopies of the village, the silence belied the bloodshed that had taken place earlier in the day. With Chuundar exposed as a Czerka pawn before his people, all-out rebellion was starting to burn across the planet like a wildfire. 

Under the stars, and by the light of the torches, Carth squeezed Kairi's hand, partly to reassure her, but more to tie himself to the present. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kairi had become his strongest link to it. She offered a lifeline he still wasn't sure whether to hold onto. Would she betray him? Or was he the one about to betray? 

"Saul took his fleet to Telos. We had no idea he was about to attack. After the first wave of bombing, he demanded our surrender. We fought back, but...but it was too late. When my task force arrived, there was nothing we could do. The colony was burning. We ran out of everything. Medical supplies were gone." He could barely speak, but forced himself to form the words. "I...had...a wife and son on Telos."

"Had..." He felt more than heard Kairi's voice, their hands clasped tighter. 

"I remember holding my wife in my arms, screaming for the medics, but..." He shuddered. "She...there was nothing anyone could do." The only thing time had done to the grief was turn it from a sharp pain to a dull ache. That crazy old man on Taris had been right. He truly hadn't healed, had he?  

"After that, I had nothing left, really. I devoted myself to the fleet. Hunting Saul was my only purpose." He sighed. "I miss them so much, Kairi. Now that they're gone...I know killing Saul won't make me happy or bring them back...but...but I have to do it." 

He forced his eyes open, looking at their hands. Back on Taris, he would have flinched from it. Back on Dantooine, he would have accused her of some Jedi mind trick. Now, he just didn't want to let go. 

Carth didn't know what to expect when he caught her gaze. Pity, maybe…probably disapproval... Jedi didn't go in for revenge. Besides, how could she understand? He knew on some level Kairi could read his emotions. Still, her knowledge was a vicarious one.  

She was open, not judging him or pitying him, just listening and accepting. Carth didn't know what to make of her sympathy and tolerance. Was he glad that she wasn't tearing him a new one over his dark confession? Did she even understand what it meant? He wanted her to follow him through the end of this; he wanted to push her away now before he condemned her. Hell, he must have been sending off more mixed signals than a short-wired communicator. 

Self-consciously, she looked away. Her thumb traced over the wedding band. "What was she like? Your wife?"

"Morgana was beautiful. Stubborn, too. Couldn't talk her out of something once she set her mind to it," He chuckled. "Guess you're a bit like her that way." He pulled his hand from Kairi's. "She hated it when I signed back onto the fleet at the start of the war. I'd planned on leaving soon, to join her..." 

He rubbed his forehead. "And Dustil...Well, he's alive, but a Sith?" His eyes stung. "I...I failed, Kairi. All this time, I thought he was dead and gave up. All his life, I have put myself on the line so the war would never reach them...Now..."

She put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. She was frowning slightly - afraid for him, he knew.  Great Stars, he could get lost in her eyes. 

"Carth, we'll go to Korriban. We'll find Dustil and we'll do what we can from there. I know you too well to believe that you didn't do everything - "

"That's...that's another thing about you," He stepped away from her while he was still able.  "How well, really, do you know me, Kairi? How is it you can trust me? The fact that I'm the first person you remember accounts for some of it, I'm sure, but the rest…" He sighed and turned away, staring over the edge and into the darkness again. 

She wasn't about to leave him to it. She did not touch him, but stood so close that he could feel her heat. "I've seen enough…enough to know you are a good man."

He looked up, into the distance. "Is there a place for good men in this universe anymore, Kairi? I have to wonder." He looked up at the stars. "The Wookiees here fight back, but Czerka's got a lot of power. They'll be back. The Sith are on the advance, and the Republic dwindles…"

Kairi sighed, shaking her head, her shoulders sagging slightly. "You make it sound as though they'll get away with it."

"Will they, though? Revan was betrayed by Malak…and Malak hasn't won." He shrugged. "Corruption is everywhere. People are greedy and stupid and do horrible things…" He looked over at Kairi, tracing her cheek with the back of his hand.  "I'm starting to think it's different for you Jedi, though. That there's some kind of evil watching you, just waiting for its chance."

"I'm not going to disagree with that assessment," Kairi said. She neither leaned into his touch or flinched from it - merely accepted it as she accepted him thus far. 

"I didn't think so. Kairi, you've got so much courage, compassion, and strength inside you…Yet, somehow…somehow I have no trouble imagining it differently - like the flip side of a coin."

She caught his hand and laced her fingers with hers, pausing to examine the contrast between their sizes. She pulled their joined hands towards her, resting on her heart. For someone who claimed to have no talent for telepathy, Carth sure could credit her with saying so much with small gestures.

"Not just you, Kairi. Bastila, too…and don't even get me started on Juhani! You're all so…so intense! I don't pretend to know anything about the Force, but I know evil. When you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I'm just concerned at what might happen."

She studied their hands again. "I understand." Pulling herself to full height, she looked up at him, determined. "It's good to know you care, Carth, but sacrificing yourself is not the answer, either. You will not face Saul alone - not if I can help it. I'm not letting you go over the edge - not that easily." 

Carth gasped. "Well, that's not what I…I mean…I just don't want to see you hurt - any of you." He shook his head. "I suppose that finding these Star Maps… I just hope there's not a price for you to pay."  He shook his head. 

"Despite what you think, we couldn't have made it this far without you, Carth. And…" She struggled with words. "I don't want to see you hurt, either." 

Carth was about to look over the edge again. Pulling himself from it, he looked in the distance where Zaalbar was getting a hero's welcome by those who had once called him insane and Mission was making her introductions as the villagers draped garlands of beads about her neck. Jolee was laughing it up, telling something that could have been a dirty joke from the way the Wookiees around him were laughing. Canderous and Juhani sat on a bench and soaked up the atmosphere while HK-47 used his flamethrower to re-ignite a burned-out torch. Bastila stood apart, like usual, but even she seemed to be opening up a bit, questioning Freyyr on what direction he would like to take his people. And somewhere out on a distant star, his son still lived. 

He had reason to look away from the abyss.

At the dock, the _Ebon Hawk _was the only ship present. The Czerka office and Cantina were little more than smashed ruins, and Wookiee guards were patrolling the catwalks Czerka patrols once strutted.

Freyyr and an honor guard were there to see them off. He carried Bacca's sword (newly repaired) in his massive hand. Having been groomed and cleaned, Freyyr now looked every centimeter a king.

_"I'm not sure there is a reward that accurately reflects what you have done for us. Kashyyyk will remember you long past your lifetime. Because of you, I have been reinstated as Chieftain. Not only that, but you have returned my son to me and given me a new daughter! Our world has changed because of your actions."_

_"I have thought about it much, Father."_ Zaalbar said._ "I request to carry Bacca's Sword."_

_"Well, Zaalbar, that is quite a request. I am tempted to say no, but perhaps I should consider it an investment. Do you realize what this means? It is the legacy of our people, held by chieftains and future chieftains."_

_"I understand, Father. And I will return with it in hand when this quest is over."_

_"My son shall carry Bacca's Sword!" _He handed the sword to Zaalbar, beaming with pride. _"Carry it with pride and wield it with honor. We await your return."_

As the _Ebon Hawk_ took off into the skies, Mission and Zaalbar once again found themselves in their quarters, gazing out the window.

_"So many things have happened on Kashyyyk. I'm not sure what my place is. I must learn more about you outsiders. When I know enough, I will understand how best to serve my people. I will travel with my eyes open this time."_ He smiled as he gazed back down on the tips of the wroshyr branches below. _"But I leave with good feelings. My father will do what is right until I return. And I will, once this quest is over." _

"I'm just glad I could help out, Zaalbar. There was so much I never knew about you!"

_"You have seen more than I would have allowed, and taught me much as well. I should be grateful for that. It will be a while before I know what my role will be in making Kashyyyk truly free. I have a lot to learn."_

"But why take Bacca's sword? Doesn't that belong more with your dad?"

_I'm not certain I truly know. Father expects so much of me. I guess I do as well. I will bring it back to Kashyyyk when I have learned enough. What happens then…we'll see."_

"Sorry we couldn't stay," Mission said. "I'm sure there's a lot of stuff you miss about it. Things you would have liked to do, things you rather would have done."

_"We have important things to do, and I don't feel bad leaving this time. I know I will be welcome back. And it is good that Father met you. He was not making light of you, either."_

"Oh, I know that. You taught me how seriously Wookiees take the concept of family. Honor-sister, though?"

_"It means you are a Wookiee princess, Mission. Better get used to it,"_ he teased. _"Such as not piling on so many coverings..."_

"I do not do naked, Big Z. I don't have enough hair for it."

_"Maybe just a fur coat...a compromise."_

"Only when you start using a comb and bubble bath!"

The two of them laughed until the _Ebon Hawk_ was in orbit.

Jolee unpacked his meager belongings, mostly herbs that he had used to make healing poultices and the like. 

His cabin was in good hands. A new arrival from Tattooine, Komad Fortuna, had taken an opportunity in the chaos to pick up a blade himself, guiding Wookiee scouts to a slaving pen he had found and leading a half-dozen Wookiee children to safety. Freyyr acknowledged the Twi'lek hunter's bravery by allowing him to stay, and Jolee willed him the cabin on the condition he would use it well and help Wookiees in need.

He wasn't coming back. How this would all end, though, was unclear. Either way, the choice was made - let the Force determine the rest.

He set up shop in the makeshift sickbay, setting his bag in one compartment. His rough-spun Kashyyk clothing was packed in there. He took out the old Jedi robe. He never had the heart to be rid of it, though he'd not worn it since he was a young man. 

He pulled the sand-colored cloth over his shoulders. He hadn't expected it to still fit, but fit it did. He wasn't certain what to think of that. 

Kairi was lying awake, unable to sleep. Three maps found and two more to discover. They were getting close now, she could feel it. Yet, the more she tried to think about anything outside the quest, the more confusing it all became. Too many things did not make sense, and the more she thought about the alien computer, the more one statement nagged at her.

_You must match the pattern in memory...your memory._

Mercifully breaking her train of thought was Juhani walking in, and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Just...thinking, Juhani. What about you? Are you all right?"

"As well, as can be expected. I am over the worst of it, I think. I apologize to you, and have already apologized to Bastila. Confronting Xor again…" She struggled for words again. "He threw the whole of my past back at me."

Kairi nodded. "I wish I could understand, Juhani. Not just feel your pain, but truly…" She sighed.  "Taris wasn't a friendly place..." Kairi felt cold, thinking of her encounters with the Vulkars and the other nasty predators down in the lowest levels. It gave her an appreciation for Mission's and Juhani's resiliency. To live for years the way she had in her earliest clear memories.

"We struggled each day to survive, to make something of our lives, but we could only go so far." Juhani sat on her bunk. "My father turned to stimulants, and my mother had to take loans from the Exchange to buy food. Ah, but we are warriors - it runs in the blood. My father would rather have died than see his mate and cub indebted to slavers - and die he did." 

"Xor." It wasn't a question. 

"Xor," she answered. "After my father perished, my mother worked…hard…to keep up with the loans, but taxes from the corrupt nobility, the extortion from the gangs…it was not enough. In the end, I think her heart gave out. I sat by her bed as she was dying, but there was nothing I could do." 

"I'm sorry."

"It was long ago, Kairi. As one with the Force, she no longer has to work or fear." Juhani's bittersweet smile faded. "But when she died, the Exchange took me and put me up for sale. Being an enforcer, Xor had first pick. He was just about to finish the sale when the Jedi rescued me. I think we both know what has happened since."

"You became a Jedi," Kairi said. "And resisted the Dark Side."

"I thank you, Kairi. You are far kinder than I would have expected...to put up with me using you in this way." 

"You're not using me. I told you, I consider you my friend." She smiled wanly. "Decent humans are hard to come by."

Juhani's smile lit up her face. "I have come to meet many decent humans since those days. The Jedi order seems to have collected a fair number." Her voice was reverent, but calm. "The Jedi...the one who encouraged me to join the Order, the one who led the group fighting the Mandalorians, she was human. I suppose I see something of her in you, Kairi." 

"Like what?"

"I cannot name it, but something…" She shook her head. "Ah, but the hour is late, and I am getting away from my point - if there even is one. I sometimes curse the day my parents came to Taris, but I know that if they had not, I would not be who I am today. I never would have seen my future in that woman's eyes. And after Taris, the Enclave on Dantooine was like a dream come true."

Kairi smiled. "Oh, yes it was," she said. "I can't ever remember feeling so content."

"You as well?" Juhani said. "Ah, but even there, I felt…not ostracized, really, but separate…apart. Between that and the anger inside…" Juhani was truly smiling with contentment. "But no longer."

"What changed?"

"I was not certain at first," she said. "But it was something Zaalbar had said to me the night you brought me back from the grove. Words to the effect that when the lost find each other, no longer are they so. When I truly understood it, however, was in the Shadowlands. A Mandalorian - blood-enemy to my people - touched my cheek and called me sister. I then realized he was without family - as I was. As we all are in some way." Juhani thought some more. "And the very nature of Compassion - the path of the Light - is to realize others can feel pain and accept joy."

Kairi pulled her hand from under the covers and touched Juhani's forearm. "Thank you, Juhani. Thank you for trusting me." 

"Sister to my soul, I have spoken too much. For all that I have told you, I still know so little about your past. Your job? Your childhood? Your...family?"

Kairi hung her head.

"What is it, my friend? I did not mean you harm with my question."

"No harm done, Juhani. Just...Just I would have thought one of the others told you already. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

Kairi shifted position on the bunk. "I...I was a civilian specialist in the Republic fleet. A translator...Our ship was attacked over Taris."

"Taris. It seems to always return to that place. Please, go on."

"Carth, Bastila, and I might be the only ones who survived the attack. Bastila got away first, but as Carth and I were escaping," Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Juhani sat with Kairi on her bunk, stroking the human's hair like her own mother often did when Juhani's empty belly or frightened dreams would not allow rest. Tears leaked from Kairi's eyes as she continued to explain.

"I...I don't remember much of the attack, it's all a blur. Carth told me what happened. I shoved him out of the way of an exploding conduit and was hit with a plasma shock." She opened her eyes to look at Juhani. "It destroyed my memories - all of them. Both the Council and a medical doctor told me there would be no way I'd recover them. I remember nothing from before the battle. It's...it's like my life began back there."

"You...you were not a Jedi, then?"

"No, I told you I was only an apprentice. Zhar speculated that the accident that destroyed my memories also blasted something else open - allowing me to sense and draw upon the Force."

"You mean to say your apprenticeship was only a few weeks?"

She nodded. "Juhani, I...I don't want to scare you, but Bastila knows more about who I am, I'm certain of it. The fact she won't say anything is even more confusing. I guess I could chalk it up to Bastila being Bastila, but..."

Juhani scowled. "Perhaps it is. Bastila is often hard for me to read, and I respect her privacy. Still, I would suppose your situation may be worse than mine, and I can understand now why you are so interested when we talk about our pasts, having none of your own."

Kairi squeezed Juhani's hand. "I wonder who I may have been, Juhani. I wonder if...I wonder if I can trust it. I wonder who I can trust. What if...what if that file...the only thing I know about myself before _Endar Spire_...what if it's a lie?" she shook her head. "If it is, though, then who would...and why?"

"I...I cannot give you an answer, Kairi. But know that no matter what that past could be, I know what I have seen in your soul, and so have we all."

Kairi accepted Juhani's words, and her comfort, drifting off into dreamless sleep. For the first time in their travels, Kairi also felt something else from her friend...inner peace.


End file.
